Our Business Marriage
by Esme Alexis
Summary: "Simple as it is Luce, we both 'love' each other and can't get away from one another. If you file a divorce I will reject it." He says as he leans closer to the blonde with his lips inches away from hers. "I know you love me deep inside Lucy Heartifila, and I have this kiss to prove it." Read more if you dare! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Monica: hello everyone! I'm Monica one of Esme's manga characters! Here with Sasuke (not Uchiha) and Christian! Gonna make this quick so you can start reading! Boys

Sasuke & Christian: Disclaimer! We own nothing but the plot! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartifila...Dragneel. Oh how she hated her married name. She was a twenty year old woman who was married to the idiot call her 'husband'. The only reason she agreed to this marriage because her father needed to bring together the most wealthiest companies. The Heartifila Corp. and The Dragneel Industries, the only two wealthiest buildings.<p>

The boss of the Dragneel Industries belong to no other than Igneel Dragneel, while her Father Jude Heartifila was the boss of the Heartifila Corp. Igneel has a son the same age as Lucy named Natsu Dragneel, both men agreed on not only to save the companies by working together but to have a marriage as well to make it permanent. Now as said Lucy was forced to marry Natsu, they didn't even love or worse know each other!

After the marriage they both had to act like love birds at work. They even had to live under the same roof! Lucy thought her life couldn't get worse until her mother and mother-in-law Grandine kept asking her when will they have a grandson.

Lucy doesn't even wants a kid well with Natsu that is. She doesn't even know if he wants to have a child with her. She kept these thoughts to herself, as she finished putting her hair up in a bun leaving a few strands down her face. She made sure her white blouse was neat, black pencil skirt flatten and put on her black heels. She made her way downstairs to find her 'husband' waiting for her.

"It's about time you finished, I was ready to leave you." He says looking at his watch.

Lucy looked him to see if he was dressed properly, Natsu wore a red button down shirt with a few buttons open at the top, black trousers and holding a black jacket over his right shoulder. Lucy scoffed at the man and may her way out grabbing her coat and bag and headed straight to the car. Natsu followed along after locking the door to the house, Lucy sat across from him of the car looking outside the window.

They sat in complete silence as the driver drive them to work, Lucy checked her phone to see if anyone left her any messages about work.

Natsu on the other hand was watching his so called 'wife' and wonder why he suggested marrying her.

'Dad sure knows how to pick them.' He thought

Lucy stared outside her window to see their building they were heading to, the car stopped and immediately Lucy got out without even waiting for Natsu.

'He can handle himself, after all I'm gonna divorce him, once this business is in order. That's what he always wanted anyway.'

Once Lucy reached the top floor, she was greeted by her secretary Levy. Levy was not only her secretary but her best friend.

"Good morning Mrs. Dragneel." Levy greeted

"Miss Heartifila but I told you Levy to call me Lucy." Lucy corrected her.

"Oh right Lucy, here I bought you coffee just the way you like it."

"Thank you Levy, any reports?"

They started walking into her office finishing their conversation.

"The business is going well, same goes for the Dragneel Industries."  
>"I only care for the Heartifila Corp. that's 'his' problem."<p>

"I see, well other than that you're all set. Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you Levy. Please report back if anything is needed."

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

After Levy closed the door, Lucy started to work on her paper works until Levy once more came inside.

"What is now Levy?"

"Mr. Dragneel wishes to speak to you." Levy said nervously

'What the hell does he wants.'

"Tell him I'm busy and we'll talk later."

"Yes, Miss Lucy."

Levy closed the door only to find Natsu pushing it and letting himself in.

"Can you please tell me why do wish not to talk to me?" He questioned

"Why certainly," Lucy rose from desk "I'm busy at the moment and wish for you to check on your company, while I check mine."

Natsu looked at her and was about to say something until she beat him to it.

"Now if you mind, get out." She hissed "Go see your other mistresses and do what you please."

Lucy already knew Natsu had many affairs with her, it hurt her to see that he was unfaithful and it made her cry a few times. By now she got used to it sadly, Lucy sat back down and went back to work leaving Natsu pissed off.

Natsu walked over to her desk and pulled Lucy out her chair.

"Look here Mrs. Dragneel, you should be glad you're married to me. A lot of girls would kill to be in your place." He smirked.

"Let me go, Mr. Dragneel!"

"Now why should I? I just wanted to talk to my beautiful wife, but instead my wife yelled at me."

"I was never your 'wife' to begin with, I only married you to save my father's business."

Lucy then pulled away from his grip, and sat back down to work once more. Natsu smirked at the fact he thought it was pretty sexy to see her mad.

"I'll be coming home late tonight, see ya."

After he closed her door, Lucy knew what it meant. He was going to see one of his mistresses and was going straight to work, not even bothering to come home. She'll admit one thing she hated being in that big house my herself, the only people there were her servants and friends Virgo, Libra, Aquarius, Aries and Lyra. They would always comfort her when she was alone crying because of him.

Lucy finished her work and looked at the time. It was only 7 o'clock at night and decided to call it a day, she got in the car by herself and went straight home. Without Natsu again.

She started to felt her eyes tearing up, but stopped to remember to be strong and forget about him.

Once she reached the house the driver opened her door, helping her out. She thanked him and told him to go home. She walked in the house to be greeted by her mother-like servant Aquarius.

"Mrs. Drag- I mean Miss Heartifila, you're early. Welcome home."

"Thank you Aquarius, how's my parents?"

"Fine, same goes for the in-laws."

"Good."

"And where is that idiotic 'husband' of yours, Mr. Dragneel?"

"Out. Again."

Lucy knew Aquarius hated Natsu from the moment he stepped foot in the house. She also knew Aquarius would actually kill him, if he ever laid hands on her.

"Oh Lucy, why do you still put up with this man?"

"It's for my company and I won't let some marriage on paper or man get in my way from it falling."

"Princess, what would you like for dinner?" Virgo asked

"Anything is fine, really."

"Miss Heartifila, I have prepared your room for tonight. If you don't like it I'm sorry!" Aries said apologetic.

"Thank you it's fine." Lucy giggled

"Miss Heartiflia do wish anything else?" Suggested Libra.

"How about a song?" Suggested Lyra.

Lucy had to laugh, it was too much for her. She was glad she had friends, who did their best to make her forget about him. They all ate together and saw the time for them to go home. Lucy waved goodbye and was left in the house by herself again.

She went upstairs to go to her own bedroom. Yes, even though they are married, Lucy refused to sleep with him in the same room. Lucy got out of her bathroom and looked at the time.

It was 10'o clock, Natsu should be done by now and heading off to work. She sighed as she went in his room to pack extra clothing in her bag. She may not love him but she at least wanted him to look presentable, after all she is his 'wife'.

After finish packing his stuff, Lucy went back into her room and fell asleep.

To be continue...

* * *

><p>Monica: hello everyone Monica here again thanks for reading! As you know Esme will no longer be available due to school but she will drop by to give out any notices.<p>

Sasuke: Please favorite, follow an review wether you love the story or not. Guest included! Sorry if it was too long, short, crappy, boring and all that other stuff. We're still working on it!

Christian: Also please Vote on the poll on Esme's profile! It's a story about us becoming pupils of Team 7 and meeting characters along the way. That includes Fairy tail! Again please fav, follow, review and vote really appreciate it!

All: Aye Sir!


	2. Chapter 2

All: Thank you so much!

Monica: Thank you so much for the follow, favorite, and reviews!

Sasuke & Christian: -dancing like a bunch of idiots- We did it! Oh yeah they love this story!

Monica: -giggles- okay since you love it so much and put us in a very bright mood...

Sasuke & Christian: We decided to make two chappies just for you! As a thank you gift!

Monica: with that said on to another chapter of Our Business Marriage!

All: we own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>As Lucy rose from her bed, she looked at her clock to see it was 7 in the morning. She got up and went to shower.<p>

'I wonder if Natsu is at work, probably sleeping knowing him.'

After getting out the shower, she went in wardrobe and found an outfit appropriate for work. She wore a blue button down sleeveless blouse with a white tight skirt and blue heels to match. She decided to let her hair loose with curls at the end.

As she went downstairs she was presented with a coffee in front of her face. She looked to see it was Aquarius, her mother-like friend.

"Something to start your day going, Miss Lucy."

"Thank you Aquarius. May I ask where are the others?"

"They will arrive soon, I just thought you needed coffee to start your day."  
>She smiles<p>

"Thank you again Aquarius, I'll see you later."

"Miss Lucy aren't you forgetting something?"

Lucy thought hard to wonder what she forgot, she had her phone, keys, make-up and her paperworks. What could have she possibly forget?

Aquarius cleared her throat to signal the bag on the floor. Lucy looked down to remember Natsu's clothes.

'Right, his clothes.'

Lucy grabbed the bag and went off to work. She looked at her phone to see if Natsu left her any messages for work, but no messages as usual.

The driver came to a stop and opened Lucy's door.

She pressed the elevator button to go to her floor, once she was off Lucy started to walk to Natsu's office.

"Where do think you're going Mrs. Dragneel?"

Lucy knew that voice and it belong to no other than her childhood friend. He was not only her friend but he was also Natsu's secretary. She turned around to give him a response.

"Just going to visit my 'husband' and drop off his clothes. I can't do that Gray Fullbuster?"

"Of course, that flame-brain is in there but sleeping."

'That lazy-ass, but what did I expect. He never does his work."

"Well I'll just leave you to it. You think you can handle it Gray?"

"I aways done his work, it's nothing new."

"Remind me to give you a raise."

"Thanks Lucy."

After that being said, Lucy went inside his office. Once she entered she saw many paperwork on the floor, books, files and other stuff. She walked over to find Natsu sleeping at his desk, with books and paper work stacked up around him.

'i knew it, damn idiot and his office looks like a tornado hit here.'

Lucy patted his shoulder and heard him groaning.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled

"Mr. Dragneel, wake up."

Natsu then looked up to see his wife with a bag. He gave her a confused look wondering what was in the bag and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my sweet beautiful wife." He smirked "What's in the bag, Luce? Your toys to play with?"

"First off it's Lucy. Second off it's your clothes and no you disgusting pervert. And three don't you clean around here!"

Natsu scoffed and was a bit surprised to see his wife bring him clothes. He reached for the bag and started to change. He took out the clothes Lucy had picked out, he gotta admit she had good taste. She picked out a gray button down shirt with black dressed pants and a red tie.

Natsu looked over to see what his wife was doing. He saw her cleaning up his office. He thought he might tease her a bit, he started to strip out his red button down shirt. He then whistled to Lucy to ask her something, Lucy looked over to see Natsu without a shirt.

"Lucy, what are you doing?"

'The question should be what the hell are you doing Natsu!'

Once he turned around, Lucy started to stare at him. He was very well built, he wasn't too muscular, has a six pack and his skin was perfectly tan. He was just perfect. Lucy then snapped out her daze and turned around to continue cleaning.

She hoped he haven't noticed her staring at him. She had to remain focus otherwise it'll look like he's getting to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm cleaning your office." She said as she bend down to pick up his books.

Natsu got a nice view of her backside and started to smirk. He'll admit another thing as well, his 'wife' had one hot body. He liked the way her body was curved at her hips, her huge breasts, her bottom and her lips. Her body looked like she was made from a goddess, but he kept that all to himself.

Once he got dressed he saw his office looking better than the first time he came in. He sat back down on his chair, while Lucy was picking up the last papers on the floor. Lucy placed them on his desk and started to walk to door, without even looking at Natsu.

Just as she was about to reach the door...

"Now wait just a moment, Mrs. Dragneel."

God she hated it when he reminds her she's a Dragneel.

"What?" She hissed

"Come here. Now."

She didn't even bother to moving, she stood in place.

"Okay let me make it simpler, Lucy come here."

Lucy started to walk slowly and stood half way to his desk.

"Come closer, you're still far."

She now stood in front of his desk with her arms folded against her chest.

"Luce, stand here I have to tell you something."

"Why can't you tell me it here?" Lucy questioned

"I can't. You need to stand here." He says as he pointed the spot next to him.

"No I won't if it's that important, then you should tell me it at home."

"Lucy all I ask you, my wife is to stand next me, your husband."

Lucy knew she wasn't going to hear the end of it, so she went behind his desk and stand next to his chair.

"I'm here, now what do you want?"

Before she could even react, Natsu pulled her down onto his lap. Lucy was about to get up, but Natsu placed both of his hands on her hips pushing her back down on his lap.

"See how easy was that Mrs. Dragneel? He smirked

"Natsu get me off. Now!"

"No can do. I kinda like having you on me."

"Then go do that with one of them." She hissed

"They can't give me what I want, Mrs. Dragneel."

"What is that?"

"A son."

Lucy stared at him as he lowered his hand, feeling a shiver down her spine. She had to remain focus and get away from him.

"Just tell me what you wanted to say, so I can leave."

Natsu smirked and came closer to her face and whispered in her ear.

"Can you put on my tie."

Lucy was pissed off now, not only at him trying to seduce her, what he said but he teased her. She tried her best not to show it.

She took the red tie and started to wrap it around his neck. She always did this for her father, whenever he had trouble.

Natsu on the other hand to he was a total different problem. He just loves to be an asshole to her.

Natsu thought he might have a little more fun with his 'wife'. He pulled her body over him, making her straddle on his lap causing Lucy to yelp.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I just wanted us to be in a more, comfortable position" He smirked "please do continue putting on my tie."

'Maybey I should choke y-, Lucy stop do it for your company.'

Then she thought of an idea, a wonderful and evil idea. She stopped, making Natsu look at her wondering why she stopped. She started to lean to his ear and spoke to him in her seducing voice.

"You're right, Natsu this postiton is more comfortable."

Lucy heard a audible gulp from him. She started to smile at him and rubbed her hands on his shoulders, then his chest, stomach and to make it more a tease she rolled her hips a little on his lap.

She then heard Natsu growled under his breath, she smiled at the fact she was turning him on. She saw his tie still loose and decided to open two of the top buttons.  
>Lucy then leaned her face blowing hot air into his neck causing him to moan a bit. She smiled seeing how red his heated face is and leaned closer to his ear.<p>

"I will never give you a son. If you want one so badly, go to all of your mistresses. They would gladly give you one."

Natsu was back into reality and watched her get off of him still smiling at him. She fixed herself and turned away leaving him sexually frustrated. Before she left she looked at him one more time seeing him still sitting.

"Payback's a bitch. Isn't 'Honey'?" She hissed at the last part.

Lucy left the room and Natsu just stared at the door before smirking.

"You wanna play like that huh?"

"Alright 'wife' I'll play along."

To be continue...

* * *

><p>Monica: thank you so much again for everything we reached at least over 20 people loving this story. As for the people who reviewed the previous chapter, boys!<p>

Sasuke: To YessCristopher! Thank you for being the first one to review! Also Natsu will realize how much of an asshole he is to Lucy in the future chapters.

Christian: To iamthewerepire! Natsu affairs will be explained in the future chapters. Don't think he's a man-whore if anyone thinks that!

Monica: To DevilsGamexxDevilsPain thank you for loving Esme's Story and hope to keep hearing you review same goes for everyone else! -smiles-

Sasuke: Finally to clea-everlasting thank you for finding this story interesting! We hope you find this chapter interesting as well, if not sorry!

Christian: With that said, Esme really appreciates the lovely reviews! Please follow, favorite, and review! Also don't forget to vote! Sorry again if it's bad, long or short we did our best!

All: We'll be right back with the next chapter! Aye Sir! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Monica: the next chapter! Enjoy!  
>Sasuke &amp; Christian: we only own plot •_•<p>

* * *

><p>After Lucy left Natus's office he kept thinking to himself.<p>

'Why did I feel heated when she was rubbing herself on me?"

Natsu laid back on his chair still thinking. His thinking was interrupted when he heard a knock, Natsu fixed himself up, but left his tie and shirt the way it was.

"Come in."

Natsu saw Gray entered his office with a annoyed look.

"What do you want Gray? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Oh yeah, totally can see that." He said sarcastically. "What's this rumor I keep hearing with you and Lucy?"

"What rumor?"

"About this affair shit."

Natsu started to laugh a bit about that 'rumor'.

"What's so funny flame-brain?"

"That 'rumor' you just heard isn't real. You do know that right?"

Gray looked at Natsu confused and asked,

"So you aren't having affairs with Lucy with other women?"MMC"No I'm not, I want her to think I'm unfaithful. It's more fun like that."

"Not to Lucy, Natsu. She's been hurting ever since you said that."

"Look just because you're her childhood friend, doesn't mean I have to be all lovey to her just like you."

Gray slammed his hands on Natsu's desk, he was pissed of how he was treating Lucy.

"Look here Natsu Dragneel. I don't care if you're my boss, but Lucy is like a sister to me!"

"How sweet you want me to cry now?"

"I'm only telling you this, because Lucy will divorce you one day and you know it!"

Natsu widen his eyes when Gray said that.

'Divorce me? She can't not until-'

"She'll never want to bear a child with you. You wanna know why because the way you treat her."

Natsu stood silent at the moment.

"Exactly. You may not see it but Lucy did love you when you guys met."

"No she never did."

"Yeah she has, if she didn't why is she still here with you? You would have been divorced by now."

'Gray's right. Why hasn't she divorced me yet?'

"Look I don't know what's you problem, but I suggest you be much kinder to Lucy or else you're gonna end up regretting it."

After that being said Gray left the office with Nastu thinking about everything. Once again he was interrupted by the intercom. It was Levy.

"Mr. Dragneel your new employee is here."

He had to get his mind off of this divorce and baby business. He pressed the intercom saying,

"Bring him up."

As Lucy was walking back to her office feeling proud of herself, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" Said the voice

Lucy looked up to see who bumped her and was surprised to see who it was.

"Loke?!"

"Lucy? Lucy! It's good to see you again!"

They gave each other a hug. Their relationship was pretty close, they were also childhood friends.

"What are you doing here?!" Lucy asked

"I'm working here now. What about you? I hear you're married now. Is it true?"

"Yes I am unfortunately." Lucy says as she shows him her ring.

"How does it feel being married?"

"Awful and horrible."

"Really? Why's that?"

"My 'Husband' is having an affair with me."

"How many?"MOM"Several."

"I see, well is there a reason why?"

"No, and on top of that he wants a son with me, his 'wife'. Anyways how's your marriage with Aries? I haven't seen her since yesterday."

"Fine, well actually she's pregnant."

Lucy took his hands and hugged him jumping with glee.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you."

"Ahem."

Lucy and Loke stopped to see Natsu out of his office looking a bit mad and,

'jealousy?' Lucy thought

Natsu looked at Loke and put his hand out.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, your new boss and I've see you met my wife Lucy Dragneel."

Loke shook his hand and looked back at Lucy saying,

"I guess this where we part ways Mrs. Dragneel. I hope to see you soon, maybe lunch later?"

Lucy was about to say yes until Natsu answered for her.

"I'm sorry but she be having lunch with me as usual. You can speak to Gray my secretary, he will tell you what to do."

Lucy looked at Natsu and wanted to say something to Loke, until Natsu pulled her into her office. He locked the door and pulled the shutters down. He leaned on the door and looked at Lucy who was pissed at him.

"Care to explain why you pulled me away from Loke?"

Natsu didn't say anything until they heard the phone ringing. Lucy was about to pick up but Natsu pulled her waist and blew his hot breath on her neck, causing her to shiver. He smirked as he held her tightly around her waist.

"Luce, don't ever do that again got it?"

"Bastard. Get your han-ah!"

Natsu made a smile at her little moan as he kissed her neck and sucked on a sensitive spot on her neck. He kept sucking as he hears the phone still ringing.

"N-Natsu. S-Stop it now!"

"Why? Your moaning sounds so hot, maybe we should make our kid here."

"N-N-No! T-This is w-w-wrong! Stop it now!"

Lucy moaned louder as she felt Natsu bit her neck. Natsu left her neck to see the hickey he placed and licked it.

He let her go, only to find her almost falling on the floor. He caught her and smirked.

"See I knew you'll eventually fall for me."

"B-Bastard."

Lucy sat on her chair and heard the phone starting to ring again, only to see Natsu picked it up though.

"Hello, Dragneel speaking."

"M-Mr. Dragneel! I'm sorry I must've dialed you by accident."

"No, I'm with my wife here. What is it?"

"Well her meeting with her Father is cancelled. May you please tell her that?"

"Yes I will, thank you Levy."

Natsu put the phone down to see his wife mad.

"What happen?"

"Your Father cancelled the meeting with you."

Lucy looked away, she still mad at him for what he did.

"What's the matter Luce, I thought you like it based on your moans."

Lucy was about to throw something at him, until he caught her wrist.

"Now Lucy don't do anything stupid. I'm just showing you my love for ya."

Lucy remained silent and looked at the time. It was 9 o'clock he missed seeing one of his mistresses.

"If you're wondering if I'm going to see one of them, I cancelled."

Lucy didn't say a word to him as she got up to go to get her coat and to go home. Natsu followed her after getting his stuff.

A lot of stuff went through their minds. Lucy was just glad it was over. They entered the car in silence as they were making their way home, Natsu decided to break the silence.

"Did you mean it."

Lucy looked at him surprised and wondered what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"About the whole baby issue."

Natsu looked at her only to find her staring at the window. They always sat across from each other, separating themselves.

Natsu started to remember what Gray said to him earlier.

-'Lucy will divorce you one day.'

'She'll never want to bear a child with you.'

'I suggest you be more kinder to her, or else you're gonna regret it.'

'She loved you the moment you guys met.'-

'What the hell are these feelings towards her, I haven't felt like this since.'

Natsu rubbed his head, all this thinking made him feel uneasy for him. He needed a vacation from everything! Then it clicked a vacation, he could ask for a vacation and have Lucy come with him. He smiled at the idea.

'Maybe this marriage isn't so bad after all.

To be continue...

* * *

><p>Hello Esme Alexis here! I'm really sorry for not writing my stories and having my friends here doing all the work! I've been busy with school and Junior year is actually pretty hard at the moment. I just wanted to say thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing my stories! That reminds me I have to thank and answer some questions don't I well let's get started!<p>

YessCristopher: thank you for reading and that teasing idea was from Sasuke. He really loves to tease people.

skelekc: the story is a drama/romance. Natsu's problem will be explained further into the chapter. Yes there will be more jealous Natsu. He never cheated he just wants Lucy to think that out of fun or is he? Lucy may or may not leave him her decision. Lucy did eventually loved him but after him saying the affairs, she felt different after that day. I'm sorry I can't give anymore details otherwise I will ruin the story hope I helped. If not sorry!

Guest 1: Please remember Nastu isn't that much of a man-whore. I had to laugh at that! In the next chapter he will make it up though! Also please don't scratch his eyes out I still kinda need him for the story _

Guest 2: I think you are reading my characters mind because Monica thought to leave Natsu sexually frustrated while Sasuke not so much. Christian thought somewhere there should be a honeymoon chapter and he will write about it!

Guest 3: Yus love being single and you rock it for a fabulous age! Thank you for reviewing!

Emperor-Of-Pandemonium: Thank you for finding our story very interesting. I hope I this chapter interesting as well and the future ones as well!

Thank you all once again for following, fav, and reviewing! Don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile. As always please leave a lovely review as my character friends and I make another chapter! Aye Sir!


	4. Chapter 4

Esme here thanks for the reviews very helpful thank you. I can't stay long I have to take care of school, so I'm gonna let my friends take it from here. Bye!

Monica: this chapter is completely different! I guess ~ disclaimer we own nothing!

Sasuke & Christian: only the plot! Enjoy! wb

* * *

><p>Once they reached home, Lucy ran straight to her room. She went to the bathroom to look at the mirror, she then saw the bite mark Natsu gave on her neck.<p>

"That jerk, he's so gonna get it."

Lucy then heard a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Aquarius outside with a tray, holding a piece of cake and a cup of ice tea.

"I thought you might need this."

"Come in quickly, I don't want to see his face right now."

"Can I ask why?"

"My idiot 'husband' teased me and so I got him back."

"You gave him sex!?"

"Of course not Aquarius! I would never have sex with him. Damn bastard."  
>Aquarius set the tray down on her desk and went to Lucy to inspect the mark on her neck.<p>

"How did this happen?"

Lucy sat on her bed and explained their 'little' event in the office today. After Lucy explained everything, Aquarius started to freak out.

"He did what!? Where is that bastard!? Let me give him a piece of my mind!"

Aquarius started to walk out of the room, until Lucy grabbed her arm, causing the raging servant to stop.

"Leave him alone, it was my fault for doing something stupid."

Aquarius then saw her beloved friend tearing up. She embraced Lucy in a hug and rested her head on top of the blonde's head, hearing Lucy crying her eyes out.

"Lucy, my dear Lucy don't blame yourself."

"I don't know what to do. If I divorce him now the company, my father. I don't like this pain Natsu is giving me. At all."

Lucy held onto Aquarius as if she was her only life support. Lucy couldn't bear this pain no longer, after everything happening so fast. This marriage, her business, her family, his affairs with her, her life she just couldn't take it anymore. Lucy let go of Aquarius and made her way to bed, while the maid left the blonde in her room to be alone.

Lucy stared at the ceiling, just thinking how it all came this. She started to think about her first day meeting Natsu.

-Flashback-

It was an just ordinary day at the Heartifila company. Lucy Heartifila was filling out paper work while analyzing the forms of the Dragneel Industries. She was surprised someone who owned such a wealthy company, was wanting to work together with their business. Lucy's thoughts were interrupted when her secretary Levy spoke.

"Miss Lucy Heartifila, your father wishes to see you."

"Thank you, Levy."

She got up from her desk and fixed herself to go meet her father. As Lucy made her way to her father's office she was thinking about this joining of business.

'I wonder why did they want to join us, I mean we are the wealthiest company as well. We are practically in the same league.'

Lucy entered her father's office, only to find him struggling with his tie. Lucy smiled and went over to help him with it. Taking his red tie, Lucy started to fix the tie for him.

"The rabbit goes around the tree and into the hole."

Lucy always helped her father with his work. As much it was a struggle for them, she did her best to help make the company successful.

Once she finished his tie, she was ready to leave thinking that was all he needed. Until he stopped her midway,

"Lucy."

Lucy turned around to face her father who looked very serious about something.

"Yes Father?"

"Sit down for a moment, I have something to tell you."

Lucy made her way to her father's desk and sat down on the chair, facing him wondering what was wrong. He began to speak,

"Lucy as you know, we are going to work together with the Dragneel Industries, the other successful company here in Magnolia."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement.

'I already knew that but I wonder why he needs me here?' She thought

"Good. We made an agreement to work together and-"

"That's fantastic father! When do we start working together! I hear my friend Gray is working there!"

Lucy jumped for joy and went around his desk to give him a hug and to congratulate her father's agreement. She was happy at least she could see her childhood friend, and have some reason to go to work.

"Well then Mr. Heartifila! I never knew your daughter would be this excited to see him."

They both looked to see who as the door to find a tall man with red hair with a smile on his face.

It was Igneel himself, the head of the Dragneel Industries at the door. Lucy looked confused at the moment,

'Him?'

Lucy then let go of her father, looking at him as he rose from his desk to greet Igneel.

"Hello Mr. Dragneel, pleasure seeing you again."

Igneel reached out his hand to shake Mr. Heartifila's hand.

"Call me Igneel. After all we are working together." Igneel says smiling.

Lucy approached to Igneel and shook his hand as well giving him a smile.

"So you must be Lucy Heartifila, the beautiful daughter of Jude Heartifila. Such a pleasure to finally meet you."

Lucy blushed at his greeting.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Dragneel."

"Igneel."

"Oh um Igneel." Lucy smiled nervously.

"Or your Father-in-law."

Lucy eyes were stunned and she froze a bit at that statement.

"F-Father-in-law?"

Igneel looked at Lucy surprised and turned to see Jude.

"You haven't told her yet?"

"I was about to until she interrupted me."

Lucy was beginning to freak out and wonder what was going on.

"Igneel, may I ask who will be marrying my daughter Lucy?"

"Ah yes Jude, I'll bring him in."

Igneel left the office to bring 'him'. Lucy looked at her father, she didn't know what to feel.

She had all these mixed feelings, she didn't know whether to be happy, worried, scared, nervous, or angry at the moment. A marriage with who? Who was 'him'? She had so many questions and she needed answers. She just had to ask her father what was the meaning of this.

"Father why are you doing this? What is the point of this marriage?"

"Lucy listen to when I say this. You are going to marry this person Igneel is bringing in."

Before Lucy could protest, Igneel came back holding 'him' by the shoulders. He had pink spiked up hair, wearing a red button down shirt and gray trousers with a scarf around his neck. He was at least 5'10 feet tall and his skin was perfectly tan.

"This is my only son, he will be the one marrying your daughter. Introduce yourself boy."

"Hello, Mr. Heartifila my name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu held his hand out for Lucy's father to shake his hand.

"Hello Natsu. So you must be the one whose marrying my daughter."

"Yes, I'm going to be the one sir." Said Natsu with a smile.

While they were talking to each other. Lucy just stared at Natsu, she started feel butterflies in stomach.

'He looks so handsome, and not only that he's the one I'm marrying to.'

"He's quiet the charmer isn't he?" Said Igneel

Lucy started to blush almost red as Igneel's hair. Igneel starts to laugh at his daughter-in-law's red face. Natsu looked over to see his dad laughing with his bride-to-be. He walked over to the blonde with a smile on his face. Lucy noticed Natsu making his way and felt her heart fluttered. Natsu stopped in front of her looking at her brown eyes with his onyx eyes.

"Hey."

"Hello."

"So you must be my wife. Am I right?" He smirks

"Y-Yes. My name is Lucy. Lucy-

"Dragneel."

Lucy looked at him confused for a bit and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"E-Excuse m-me?"

Natsu begins to laugh at her stuttering, causing the blonde to be even more confused.

"I'm sorry, but your expression is so weird."

"What do you mean?"

"I said Dragneel and all you give me is a funny expression."

"What about your last name?"

"Instead of Lucy Heartifila, it will be Lucy Dragneel."

Lucy started to feel her cheeks grow pink matching Natsu's hair. Natsu started to laugh harder at her cute expressions.

"R-Right."

"Hey, you look cuter when you blush."

Lucy now started to feel her face heated. She thought her face red as Igneel's hair. Igneel noticed and smacked Natsu's head.

"Stop making my daughter-in-law feel uncomfortable!"  
>Natsu groaned and rubbed his head. Look back at Lucy, he saw her walking over to her father.<p>

'She looks like a pretty decent to be my wife. She's actually someone I'll marry.'

"Okay now that's settled, let's get the paper work." Said Jude

They all sat down, while Igneel came with the marriage certificates for Natsu and Lucy to sign. Igneel then handed them each a pen to sign.

"All you have to do is sign this paper and you will be officially married."

Natsu took the pen and started writing his name down, while Lucy waited for him to finish. After signing his part Lucy did the same on her part. They stared at each other smiling, while Igneel and Jude left the office to speak more about the business. They sat in silence, making Natsu breaking the silence.

"So it's a deal, then. Right?"

Lucy nodded her head and started to get up from her seat.

"So Mrs. Dragneel, how does it feel to be married?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Oh come on you can't be serious."

"What?"

"Fine? Is that all you can say?" Says smiling Natsu.

"No, well I really don't know what to feel. I didn't even know about this marriage."

"Seriously? My dad was telling me it was nothing BIG, just 'BUSINESS'. He didn't think of telling me, but I can see why."

"Are you one of those guys who just flirt with anyone?"

"What are you crazy I'm a married man!" He smiles

Lucy giggles at that statement and Natsu got up and took out a small black case.

"Um, here I know it's not the proper way, but I thought I just give it to you."

Lucy took the case and opened it. Her eyes widen when she saw it was a wedding ring, and it was no ordinary wedding ring. It was a ring with dragon scales around the band with a small pinkish ruby gem in the center, Lucy never thought this type of ring would catch her eye.

"I know it looks weird of me giving you a dragon like ring as a wedding ring, but when I have enough money I'll defiantly get you a real one. Okay?"

Lucy didn't even bother with this ring, if it came from him out of kindness she loved it. She looked up at him and smiled, she gave it back to him. Natsu looked at her confused wondering why she was giving it back to him.

"What are you doing? You don't like it?"

"I never said that."

"Then why are you giving it back?"

"You have to put it on my finger at least."

Natsu laughed and took the ring out. He then grabbed Lucy's hand and placed to ring on her finger.

"Happy now?"

"Very happy."

"Great, then can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A wedding kiss."

Lucy looked at him with her eyes widen and once again felt her face grow red.

"A w-wedding k-k-kiss?"

Natsu thought it was cute to see his wife stutter and blush. He placed his hands against her face and leaned closer to her face.

"You really do look cute when you blush."

Natsu then gave her a kiss on the lips. Lucy closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his neck feeling her legs were going to turn into jelly. Natsu held her waist smiling at his only wife. What made it seem like forever they broke the kiss, staring into each others eyes not wanting this moment to end.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel you stop right there!"

Natsu ignored her remained silent not wanting to answer the angry blonde. He started walking to the dinning room, walking back and forth furious. Lucy walked in looking annoyed with her husband who sat down on the chair.

"Natsu answer me!"

He got up from the chair and went straight to the bedroom. Lucy grabbed his arm making him turn around to face her.

"What."

"Natsu tell me what happen. What did I do?!"

"You know you are something, always love getting your attention from everyone. Especially men."

Lucy just stared at him, wondering where this was coming from.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't give me that crap Luce. Don't tell me you didn't even realize that almost every guy at work was flirting with you."

"How am I suppose to know! I was actually working."

"Whatever."

He made his way upstairs to their bedroom. Lucy was furious at this point and went to the bedroom only to find Natsu on the bed.

"Natsu, you know I would never cheat on you. I married to only you and no one else."

"Oh please Luce, what about that guy Gray?"

"He's my childhood friend! I would never do that to him! Not only that he has a girlfriend!"

He sat up looking at her in the eyes, still mad and all he saw in her eyes was sadness and anger.

"Yeah, I don't know what to believe. I think this marriage was a mistake."

Lucy felt her heart to shatter at those words. She was about to say something until he cut her off. He got up an went up to her face.

"You know what go ahead. Be with those guys cause you wanna know something. Do ya Luce!" He yelled

Lucy flinched a bit not liking how he yelled at her. She was about to touch his shoulder but he continued to keep his distance with her.

"Natsu."

"That's all you can say? Natsu?" He laughed "Some 'wife' you are Lucy."

The next sentences made her whole world break apart.

"I'm having affairs with you! There how does it feel?! It hurts right!"

Lucy felt tears building up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Lucy looked at him thinking it was some twisted joke but he looked serious. He then left the bedroom going downstairs making Lucy following him.

"Natsu? Where are you going?"

No answer.

"Natsu! Natsu! Stop!"

He kept ignoring her and grabbed his car keys. Lucy grabbed his waist pulling him into a hug. She was crying harder now and her vision was nothing but blurriness.

"Natsu don't go please." She whispered

"Get off of me. I'm meeting up with someone."

"Who?"

"Another woman."

Natsu pulled himself away from her grasp. He slammed the door and reached for his car, leaving Lucy standing there with tears in her eyes.

Lucy felt her legs giving up and was ready to faint. Her servants Virgo and Aries came to her in time before she fell on the floor. Aquarius looked out the window to see Natsu just sitting at his car, not moving one inch.

'Damn bastard. Why would you say that?' She thought

Natsu then started the engine and left. Aquarius went back to help Virgo and Aries take Lucy to her bedroom. They laid her down on the bed, still hearing their friend crying.

"You two can leave now." Said Aquarius

"But Lucy-"

"I'll take care if her. Go now and make sure to be gone when Mr. Dragneel comes home."

"Yes."

They both left leaving them alone. Aquarius went to a drawer and there was a safe. She opened the safe taking out a file and handed to Lucy. Lucy sniffed and sat up taking the file and looked back at Aquarius.

"W-What i-is t-t-this?"

"Open it."

Lucy opened it and saw the papers were actually divorce papers. Lucy looked up

"Your father told me if something goes wrong, you have the rights to divorce him."

"My father knew what was going to happen?"

"Not technically, he gave it to me for emergency only."

"So I just tell him, I want a divorce?"

"Not now, you just agreed on this marriage five weeks ago."

"So when then?"

"Until you're about twenty-two years old."

"I'm only eighteen that will take years from now!"

"I know but you just have to work with now. For now make the best of it."

"How?"

"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" She smirks

-end of flashback-

Lucy sat up and remember where she put the divorce papers. She looked at them and realize she was going to become twenty-one years old in the next two weeks.

"Why wait? I'll give it to him tomorrow, he must be waiting for me to divorce him."

She put the papers in her bag for work and went back to her bed.

"He'll be glad to be free. He'll probably go marry with one of his mistresses."

Once Lucy fell asleep, she didn't notice was that Natsu was outside her door hearing everything she said. He went downstairs to grab a drink of water until he heard a voice.

"Regretting what you said that day?"

He looked over to see Aquarius sitting on the chair at the dining table.

"What are you doing here?"

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours."

Natsu sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter. He took a sip of water and placed it beside him.

"I am, but I'm not telling her. I never knew she would do it. You know the divorce."

"You asked for it."

"Hey our deal."

"Right. I'm still here because I care for Lucy and I hate seeing her cry. You're lucky enough I won't kill you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but I can see Lucy beat me to it. While you still have the chance I suggest you make it up to her."

Aquarius got up and walked out the door, leaving Natsu by himself. He smirked and took another sip.

"I'm way ahead of you."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry for not updating school has gotten the best of me! I saw this week fairy tail and Naruto! My feels for that NaLu moment I'm so happy! But overall please vote, favorite, follow and review this story! Aye Sir! I'm just fangirling right now and speaking gibberish again thank you Hiro! I love ya, you big troll! Also I know you are going to find me annoying but thanks for the advise again Emperor Of Pandemonium! Check out his stories too! They are very interesting!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again looks like I'm back in. My friends are kinda on a mission to get the other leaders. They are now gonna meet Marco, Jack, and Lily. It's from my manga, I really needed to update it, my school friends been asking where is my second book. Not only that I'm joining art club, help out the library as a library adviser, start looking for collage, homework! Damn but that doesn't mean I won't forget you all and to update my stories. Oh man I'm so gonna get it...help :'( Anyways on to the story! Disclaimer own nothing but the plot!

* * *

><p>Natsu got up from bed, looking at the clock reading it was 6 o'clock. He jumped out out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. He took a long shower wondering what to say to Lucy today, once he finished showering, he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. He then went to his drawer to take out a dark pink button down long sleeve shirt with black dress pants.<p>

He gives a smile as he finished buttoning up his shirt leaving only two buttons open. Natsu looked at himself in the mirror looking pleased with his attire.  
>He left his room and made his way down the hall until he saw his wife's bedroom door.<p>

'I wonder if she's asleep still.'

He opened her door slowly, making sure not to make a noise. Natsu looked inside to see Lucy wrapped up in a blanket still sleeping. He walked over to her and leaned closer to her face.

Natsu raised his hand to touch her face with his fingertips. He then saw Lucy starting to smile and blush a bit in her sleep causing Natsu to smile.  
>'Lucy is really cute when she blushes like that.'<p>

Realizing what he said in his mind, he pulled his hand back. Natsu took a seat at her desk chair and looked at Lucy still sleeping peacefully. He started to remember that day when he told her that stupid lie. Natsu sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I didn't mean to say that Luce. I just got mad and hate to admit it jealous too. I guess I was too selfish and wanted to keep you all to myself."

Natsu stared at her to see if she heard him, but no response. He got up and leaned down to give her a kiss on her forehead. She started to mumble something in her sleep, but Natsu ignored it and went downstairs.

He saw Virgo in the kitchen with a coffee mug hot and ready in her hands, she handed him his mug and started to walk away.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu turned around to face Virgo.

"Yes, Virgo?"

"Your driver is absent today, his son is sick and won't be in for a week or two."

"I see. Thank you for telling me, I'll just drive Lucy to work with me."

Natsu left to the dining table, leaving a confused maid. She was about to leave until Natsu stopped her again.

"Virgo."

"Yes Mr. Dragneel?"

"For Lucy's clothes make sure she wears pink and black today and nothing else. Thanks."

Natsu left the kitchen again and Virgo went upstairs to Lucy's room. She opened the door and went straight to her closet. Lucy started to wake up and saw it was 6:10, she got up to see Virgo picking out her clothes.

"Virgo what are you doing?" She asks

"Picking out your clothes. Natsu wanted you to wear something pink today."

'Natsu? What's he up too?'

Lucy ignored it for now and went to the bathroom to shower. After showering her friend Virgo had already left her room, going straight to her bed and saw the clothes her maid friend had picked out.

She picked up a pink long sleeve blouse, with a tight black skirt that reached up to her knees and pink heels with a flower strap on each side. After changing into the clothes, she curled the ends of her hair finishing it off with a pink flower clip on the side. She took her bag which contained the divorce files, and made her way downstairs to find Natsu drinking his coffee.

He looked up and smirked at the attire Virgo picked out. He got up from his seat and went up to her.

"Good morning my beautiful Mrs. Dragneel."

'Not for long.' She smiled and had to play it off for now.

"Morning Mr. Dragneel."

"Like the colors I picked out?"

"I was planning on wearing blue and white, but seeing Virgo picked out this outfit I decided to wear it."

"That good to hear. By the way our driver is not going to be in for a week or two."

"Well then, I guess I'll be going to work in my car."

Lucy turned around and made her way to the door until Natsu went in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm dropping you off to work."

Lucy looked at him surprised, he took his keys and pulled her out the door by the hand. He opened the garage door revealing a black Cadillac. He opened her door with a smirk, causing Lucy to stare at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are treating me nicely?"

"Cause your my wife Luce?"

He said it as if it was the most normal thing to say to her. She entered the car, while Natsu closed her door and went to the driver's seat. Something felt strange like as he's hiding something from her. They drove in silence to work, she looked out the window looking at the clear blue sky.

Natsu stopped at a red light and looked at Lucy for a moment. Her golden hair glowed from the sunlight beaming down her face. Natsu smiled but then remember what she was going to do to him today.

'Those damn divorce papers. Like I'm going to sign it.'

The light turned green and he started to drive again. It felt forever when they drove to work, once reaching their jobs Lucy got out and went inside leaving Natsu behind as usual. The elevator arrived, Lucy got in and pressed the floor she was going to. As the doors were closing, someone stopped them causing the doors to open, Lucy looked up to find Natsu coming inside.

"Miss me?" He smirked

Lucy looked away from him, making Natsu smile. They reached their floor and exited the elevator to find their secretaries waiting for them.

'Let the working begin.' They thought

They started to walk with the secretaries following them.

"Natsu your appointment with Hibiki is still on?"

"No, cancel it. Tell him I'll get to him next time."

"Lucy your father wants copies of the file he gave you two weeks ago."

"It's in his mailbox already I dropped it off last night."

"Lucy did you sign the contract with Flare?"

"Yes, Gray her company agreed to the terms."

"Lucy can use sign this?"

"What is it?"

"An invitation to Erza and Jellal's wedding."

Lucy took the paper and signed her name on it.

"Yo, Lucy have plans for lunch with Mirajane?"

"No, why?"

"She wants to just hang out with you."

"I'll check on it."

"Got it."

'Why the hell the keep calling her Lucy?'

"Gray. Levy."

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Please refer Luce as Mrs. Dragneel next time."

"Right. We'll keep that in mind."

"Doesn't matter. They can call me Lucy, I told them to."

"Well when I'm around they will refer to you as Mrs. Dragneel."

"You have no right to tell them that."

"I pretty much do."

Lucy stopped walking and faced him with her hands on her hips. Natsu smirked and couldn't wait for her to say something.

"Just how exactly?"

"Says the wedding ring on your finger."

Lucy saw her ring and knew what he meant. It sounded as of he owned her and all her rights. That was the last straw. Lucy had enough it, she decided to end this now.

"Natsu, may I speak to you?" She smiled

"Sure. What's wrong my wife?"

"Privately."

"Alright, Let's go to my office. Gray, Levy would you please?"

Gray and Levy left the scene, while Gray looked back at Natsu with a smirk.

'Good luck flame-brain.'

Natsu smirked at him knowing what Gray was thinking and held his laughter in him. They went inside his office, Natsu closed the door quietly locking it and pulled the shutters down. He walked over to his desk and sat down his chair looking at Lucy who was standing still.

"What can I do for you Lucy?"

Lucy took out the file and placed it on his desk. Natsu looked at the file then back at her, Lucy felt a bit uncomfortable, but knew she had to have some courage in her. Nastu grabbed the file, opening it to find divorce papers inside. He started to feel uneasy and anger boiling in him, looking at Lucy he placed the papers down.

"What is this?"

"The divorce papers."

"I can obviously see that. I'm saying, what is the meaning of this?"

"I want a divorce Natsu."

"May I ask why?"

He places his chin on his hands as he waits for her answer.

"I don't think we're not ready at all. For this marriage."

"Go on."

"Well we've been hurting each other in the past and I don't think we deserve each other."

"Now why do you say that?"

"Natsu you've been having affairs with me."

"What does it have to do with it?"

Lucy started to get mad now. How could he think his affairs weren't hurting her slow and painfully.

"Everything! Since the moment you told me about your affairs, I wanted to divorce you!"

"Then why didn't you? Why now? Why not before?"

"Our companies were in danger! I didn't divorce you because I not only still young, but I was trying my best to help my father with the company!"

"So was I, I had to help my dad's business as well. There is no difference, it's called life my dear."

"Natsu just sign the damn papers! Once you sign them you'll be a free man and have all the women you want! I don't need that happening in my life, you caused me great pain!"

"What about you and all those men you seduce?!" He yelled back.

Natsu got up from his chair and walked up to Lucy.

"Didn't it come to your mind when you hurt me!? I hated it the way your dense self couldn't see those men the way they looked at you!"

"For the last time, I didn't know! I was actually doing my work!"

Lucy picked up the papers from his desk and handed him a pen.

"Just sign the papers Natsu. Just sign them, so we can end this. I'm done with this marriage, our companies are successful for now, and I'm tired of coming home alone, while you are with some other woman."

Natsu looked at the papers and back her. He saw Lucy's tears forming in her brown orbs. He took the papers and looked them over.

"Just sign the papers and you'll be free from this marriage. You'll get to me with all those women. Just sign them."

Natsu looked back up with a determined look on his face. He thought about his answer really hard and came to a conclusion.

"No."

Lucy looked at him surprised.

"Why not!?"

Natsu leaned on his desk and put the papers down.

"I won't sign them. I refuse to sign one paper."

"Why?"  
>"Simple as it is Luce, we both 'love' each other and can't get away from one another. If you file a divorce I will reject it."<p>

He says as he leans closer to the blonde with his lips inches away from hers.

"I know you love me deep inside Lucy Heartifila, and I have this kiss to prove it."

Natsu then kissed Lucy on the lips hard. Lucy eyes widen and gasped, making Natsu to take advantage of thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Lucy felt his hot tongue exploring her mouth, and felt her legs ready to give up on her. Natsu scattered the papers of his desk. He held onto her waist and lifted her up on his desk.

Lucy felt her face heat up and didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to push him away or enjoy this sensation he was giving her. She just didn't want this moment to end. Natsu left her mouth and started trailing kisses down her jawline and to her neck, making Lucy arch her back to give him better access.

'Why does this feel so good?'

Natsu smirked and took her hands to wrap around his neck. Lucy bit lip to keep her moaning in, but Natsu refused to let that happen. He found her spot on her neck and bit it, causing Lucy to moan.

"Quiet Luce, or else they are gonna hear us."

He licked the mark and went back to her lips. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him back. His hands started to roam on her legs making Lucy's core to feel heated. She squirmed under his touches and roamed her hands all over him. Natsu groaned at the feeling he was giving her and felt her tugging on his shirt. He pulled her away and gave her a grin.

"Eager are we?"

Lucy started to blush, and wonder what was wrong with her. Why was he doing this to her, why didn't he want to sign the papers, did he really love her? She had so many questions on her mind but failed to realize Natsu taking her hands. She looked at him, and saw his eyes filled with lust. Natsu started unbuttoning his shirt. Lucy felt her face get red, making Natsu crashing his lips against hers again.

After unbuttoning the last button, he slipped of his shirt. He then placed Lucy's hands on him and felt her roaming her hands all over his body. She felt every inch of his muscles, his chest, arms and stomach. Their lips moved in sync and felt something spark inside of them. Natsu still kissing Lucy, started to unbutton her shirt and felt her shiver. He slipped off her shirt midway and Lucy wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing their skins together. He left her lips again and started to kiss her collarbone, then her shoulders, and in between her breasts.

"Natsu." She moaned

She grabbed his face and pulled him back up to her face, giving him a kiss. She opened her mouth for him which he entered. He pulled her close, making the kiss grow deeper. Lucy felt her skirt going up to her thighs and felt Natsu rubbing himself against her. She started to think over and wondered how did this end up so fast. He was acting like a professional at this.

'That's right, he's been with other women. He even said so himself!'

Lucy started to push him back but felt his strength get the best of her. She had to stop this. She started to remember the day he told her about the affairs.

'Natsu? Where are you going?! Natsu!"

The way she yelled for him. He never even told her, that he loved her. She loved him from the moment they met.

'Natsu don't go. Please.'

The tears she shed for him. He didn't even bother to come and comfort her.

'I'm meeting with someone.'  
>'Who?'<p>

'another woman.'

'Here are the divorce papers.'

'The divorce papers!'

Lucy remembered why she was here. The sadness, hurt, and pain he had given her. She started to feel tears forming in her eyes.

"Nastu. Stop now."

He kept kissing her not moving from his spot. Lucy didn't want this no more.

"Get off of me."

Natsu still didn't hear her and kept continuing kissing her neck. Lucy couldn't trust this man no more.

"Natsu! Stop!"

She pushed him off a bit, making him stop and look at her. Natsu saw her face covered in tears and started to grow worry. She wanted to end this marriage. As much as she didn't want to because of her affection towards him. The phone rang and Natsu picked it up.

"Dragneel speaking."

Natsu started to walk away from her. Lucy got off of his desk and started buttoning her blouse and fixing the rest of herself. She picked up the divorce papers and Natsu's shirt. Lucy looked over to see Natsu still talking on the phone. She went up to him and saw Natsu giving her a confused look. She signaled him to raise his arms, so he could put on his shirt. He did what he was told and she started buttoning it up leaving only two open.

"Alright thank you. I'll get back to you after speaking with her."

'Probably one of his mistresses.'

Natsu hanged up the phone and looked at Lucy. She still had the divorce papers in her hand. Her tears dried up but left her little visible white streaks on her face. Natsu sighed and took the papers from her.

"I'm still not signing it."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Who knows? Maybe burn them?"

"You wouldn't."

"Is that a test?"

"No."

"Good."

"Who was that on the phone?"

"One of the girls I sleep with."

"Sign the papers now."

"I'm just kidding with ya Luce."

"It's not funny."

"Whatever. Get your stuff we're leaving early."

"Natsu it's only 7:10. We just got here."

"Yes and our plane leaves at 8 sharp."

"Our plane?"

"Yes, I decided to make a mini vacation for us."

"What?! Why?!"

"A late honeymoon you could say." He smirks

"No, I'm not going."

"Then say bye to your precious papers!"

"Alright I'll go! How long are we staying?"

"About two weeks or so."

"Fine, lets go home so we can pack."

"Already taken care of."

"What about our company?"

"Our fathers haven't retired yet. Right?"

Lucy folded her arms and made her way to his door. She turned around to see Natsu still standing.

"Well you said to hurry up. Let's go Natsu."

He smiled and made his way out the door with his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder.

After arriving at the plane...

"Lucy~" Natsu groaned

Lucy was still laughing at her husband, who was on the floor due to his motion sickness.

"Luce, help me."

"Will you sign the papers?"

"N-Never."

"Suit yourself remember it's a gonna be a long trip." She smirks

"Fucking great."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Oh man I'm tired and sleepy but I had to write this chapter could not leave my mind! Okay this is where you reviewers come it so listen up! I want you to not only leave a lovely review but to tell me where should Lucy and Natsu go. I have no idea where they should land...so I need your help.<p>

thank you so much for reading this chapter! please fav, follow, review and vote! I need voters! I'll also see if I could get my little friends back for the txt chappies! Please leave a lovely review and don't forget tell me where should they go for their honeymoon and if you agree with a reviewer then say I agree with (that person's name!) or guest # anyways thanks till then I'll write later Aye Sir~ night!


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on a chair while reading his e-mails, Natsu had just finish making reservations for the room at the place they were heading.

He changed out of his Buisness clothes, wearing a red t-shirt with brown shorts and red converse sneakers. As he was sending out e-mails to his workers, he heard a feminine voice.

"Natsu."

"Yes?"

Natsu looks over to see Lucy standing near him in a blue sundress with blue flats. They were still in the private plane going to who knows where. Lucy decided to ask Natsu where they were heading off to.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

"Natsu for all I know we might end up in a deserted island!

"Hmm, well the place is kinda similar to that."

"Are you serious?!"

"No, Luce I'm not serious." He said sarcastically

"Bastard."

Looking at his wife sitting in front of him bored out of her mind, he decided to do something fun for once.

"Hey Luce, why don't we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A game that is very fun."

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O

"Natsu put it back in!"

"Why? It's already half way out."

"I don't care! Put it back in! Put it back in!"

"Alright! You don't have to yell!"

Natsu gently pushed back in the block piece back into the tower. They were playing an intense game of Jenga. Sitting on the floor, Natsu took his time trying to find a way for the tower not to fall.

Lucy crossed her legs, waiting for Natsu's turn to end. Natsu then finally pulled a block from the bottom and placed it on top without making the tower tipping over.

"Lucy your turn." He mumbled.

Lucy thought about where they were going and suddenly remembered the game, she looked over to find the tower ready to fall any moment.

"Luce?"

"Yes, Bastard?"

"Luce."

Lucy looked up to see Natsu with an annoyed look on his face.

"Bastard."

She stuck out her tongue before going back to the game.

"You better stop or else."

"Or else what?"

He stared at her for a brief moment, then an idea popped in his mind.

"Luce, I got an idea."

"What is it?"

"To make the game more interesting, if I win I get to do whatever I want to you for the entire trip."

"What if I win?"

Natsu remained silent for a bit, while Lucy folded her arms waiting for an answer.

"If you win, I will leave you alone for the entire trip and," he paused for a moment, thinking this bet over.

"And what?" The blond questioned

"I'll maybe sign the divorce papers."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die. That's if you win."

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, now it's your turn."

"What?"

"Yeah, I told you earlier." He smirks

"You set me up, didn't you?!"

"Nope."

Lucy suddenly felt the pressure on her. If she wins, she would finally get him to sign the papers, but if he wins, she'll never hear the end of it from him.

Lucy gently pulled out a block slowly and carefully, trying her best not to make it fall. Once she pulled it out, she felt relived and placed it on top of the other blocks, only to find them falling on the floor.

"Looks like I win."

Lucy looked up at Natsu who had a smirk on his face, he then tackled her to the ground.

"N-Natsu, g-get o-o-off of me. N-Now!"

"Our deal, Luce."

Natsu placed himself in between her legs and placed both hands on the side of her face. He leaned down to give her a kiss on her neck, then her collarbone.

"Nat-su stop. I d-don't wa-ah!"

Natsu bit her neck at the same spot he bit at the office. Lucy moaned at the feeling, but she had to remember to push him away. He stopped kissing her neck, and just stared at her brown orbs. Lucy's face was red a bit, due to the mark on her neck.

"B-Bastard."

"Oh come on Lucy, you know you like it." He smiled

Lucy grins and thought of way to get him back again.

"Natsu~" she purred

"Luce?"

"Can you come closer, I have something to tell you~"

He leaned closer to her, waiting for Lucy to say what she has to say.

"What is it?"

"Lucy Kick!"

Lucy kicked him in the guts causing Natsu to fall backwards. Lucy got up and started to walk over to her husband in pain.

"What the heck Lucy?! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"If you've signed the papers like I asked you to, this would have never happen."

"I'm never gonna sign them! Our deal!"

"Oh I don't know Mr. Drag queen," Lucy said as she waves the papers in Natsu's face.

"I now have to papers and you are going to sign them."

"Dammit Luce, ah it hurts!"

Natsu rubbed his stomach and laid down on the couch. Lucy remained standing, looking at Natsu in pain.

'If this is a way for him to make me feel bad, he's got another thing coming.'

Natsu stayed still for a moment trying to catch his breath, and looked at Lucy with his puppy eyes. Sighing in defeat, she left the living room area to get him water. After coming back with a cup of water, she handed him the water to drink.

"So you do have a heart."

"Much bigger than yours Bastard." She hissed

They remained silent for a while, until Natsu broke the silence.

"Lucy, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" She panted

"About the baby issue."

Lucy stared at him stunned at the fact he brought that situation up. Natsu sat up adjusting himself to see Lucy still standing in surprise. He sighed and stared at his wife for an answer.

Lucy looked at him if he was joking but, he looked at her with seriousness. Lucy turned around and walked away from Natsu to the small bedroom the plane had and closed the door. She slid down to the floor and felt tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

'How could he say something like that? After what he's done to me?'

After shedding a few tears, Lucy got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. Taking the towel she looked at herself, wiping off the makeup on her face.

'I mean I do want a child but, I don't know if I want one with Natsu.'

Changing into a light pink silky nightgown, she crawled into the bed. As she got comfortable, she started to fall asleep for a bit and think over the situation.

Meanwhile Natsu gets up from the couch deciding if he should go to Lucy, instead he went to the bar area. He sat down on the stool and looked at table serving himself a strong drink of Bacardi. He just looked at the drink still thinking about Lucy.

'Why didn't she give me an answer?'

Taking a sip of the alcohol, he felt it burn down his throat. The smell and taste of the strong drink was so intoxicating, he felt drunk already!

"Damn this is strong, but it helps ease the pain."

He takes another drink, feeling the alcohol burning his throat again. After drinking a couple of more shots he called it in for the night. His vision was a blur to him at first, but he managed to get to the bedroom door.

He opened it to see Lucy was fast asleep with her pink silky nightgown on. She was breathing peacefully, making Natsu to see her chest going up and down as she breathes. Her eyes were closed and her beautiful pink lips, her creamy slender legs showing.

Natsu went over to his wife feeling a bit strange. He chose to ignore it and leaned down with his face close to hers. He smelled her vanilla lavender scent making him wanting to hold her. Lucy started shift to the side, Natsu backed away for a moment.

'I should just leave her right now, before she wakes up screaming at me.' He thought  
>Just as Natsu was about to get up, Lucy started to mumble something.<p>

"Natsu."

Surprised from her mumbling Natsu was speechless.

'She's dreaming about me?'

She started to speak again saying,

"Please stay with me."

Natsu sighed realizing she's having a dream about that event. The day she cried for him, begging him to stay with her. Instead he told that lie to her.

He moved closer to her feeling her hip with his stomach. Natsu brushed a few of Lucy's golden hair strands behind her ear.

He caressed her cheek making Lucy to blush a bit feeling his warmth.

'She's so cute when she blushes.'

Their lips were just inches away, Natsu was about to close the gap until his phone rang. He pulled away immediately and picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Natsu?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Your father Igneel!"

"Oh what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I hear you went off on a trip without informing me and all you tell me WHAT'S WRONG?!"

'Damn my dad could be annoying sometimes.'

Natsu started to notice Lucy squirming a bit in her sleep and started to make his way to the door.

"Be quiet dad, Lucy is sleeping."

"Lucy? You are on a trip with Lucy? Why? Where are you two going? What are you two going to do?"

Natsu walked out the room, leaning against the door with his dad on the phone.

"Dad calm down, let's just say it's a honeymoon we never had."

"Natsu what are you planning?"

"Hey is it wrong for us to have fun as husband and wife?"

"Well no but-"

"Exactly dad but nothing. We're just going away for about two weeks or more."

"Two Weeks!" Igneel yelled

"Or more and again quiet, Luce is sleeping."

"Natsu you better have a good reason why I shouldn't be hunting you down."

"Believe you won't be disappointed, besides it's a surprise for Lucy."

"Alright then I'll inform Lucy's parents and your mother."

"Fine by me."

"I want grandchildren!"

Igneel hanged up after saying that, making Natsu mentally hitting himself but smirked.

"Believe me I'm trying."

Natsu went back into the room and made his way over to the bed laying down next to Lucy. He stared at Lucy for a bit, admiring her as a little bit of the moonlight shine on her angelic face, her shoulders, arms, her chest, the curves of her hips, her creamy slender legs down to her toes. That strange feeling in Natsu's chest started to act up again. Leaning down to her sleeping face, he touched her cheek giving her a kiss on her cheek, eyes, forehead, finally her lips. He tasted a bit of the alcohol mixed with her sweet taste. The smell of her intoxicating him, making him wanting no needing her for his desires. He pulled back before she could wake up.

'What the heck is going on with me?'

Natsu tried to ignored it once more, shaking off the feeling only to feel not only sleepy but confused as well.

They should be arriving to their destination by tomorrow. Natsu couldn't wait to see Lucy's face when they arrive. He hoped Lucy would give him a second chance, hoping it's not too late for him. He soon he fell into deep slumber with Lucy.

Next Morning...

As morning came Lucy started to feel nice warm feeling surrounding her for a moment. She moved closer to the warmth but felt something hard and was moving, as of it was breathing. Due the the uneasiness she woke up to see Natsu sleeping with her.

'N-Natsu?! He's s-sleeping w-with m-me in the same b-b-bed?!'

Lucy eyes widen as she stared at Natsu's face. She tried to get up only to find her legs tangled up with Natsu's legs.

Trying her best she removed her legs slowly making sure she didn't wake him up. Instead Natsu started to move closer to Lucy with their lips brushing each other. Blushing madly Lucy felt Natsu's lips against hers, pulling away she managed to break free.

Changing into a blue jean skirt with a pink t-shirt and pink flats Lucy drank her coffee while sitting on the couch wondering about their landing.

"Where is he taking me? This is all too strange, I suspect something."

She decided to go to the captain pilot, opening the door she saw the man who was controlling the plane.

"Excuse me, um captain?"

The captain of the controls looked over to see the blonde.

"Good Morning Mrs. Dragneel."

"Good morning."

"How can I be of service Mrs. Dragneel?"

"Oh I was wondering where will be landing?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dragneel but Mr. Dragneel said not to tell you."

"I see but, can you at least tell me when we are landing?"

"Of course we'll be landing in about sixty minutes."

"Thank you."

Lucy left to her room to see if all her stuff was pack, only to find Natsu awake shirtless. He only wore black shorts hanging loosely showing his six pack and v-line with his sandals on. Stretching out his muscles, Natsu looked over to see his wife in the room. Smirking he walked over to her, he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good morning Mrs. Dragneel."

Lucy remained silent and looked away from him, Natsu chuckled making his way to the bathroom to find a shirt.

After checking her stuff was packed, Lucy sat down on the couch waiting until Natsu sat next to her.

"So Lucy are you ready to start our lovely vacation?"

Lucy turned her head away from him, not bothering answering his question. Natsu stared at his wife and leaned forward to her face, grabbing her face he forced her to look at him.

"Lucy I'm trying my best to be nice here."

"Sign the papers, then I'll be happy."

"I told you already I'm not signing them."

"Why not then?! Why won't you sign them!?"Lucy snapped

"I already gave you my answer Luce, or do I need to remind you again?"

Lucy remained silent remembering what Natsu had told her in the office.

"Simple as it is Luce, we both 'love' each other and can't get away from one another. If you file a divorce I will reject it. I know you love me deep inside Lucy Heartifila, and I have this kiss to prove it."

'He'll never let it be, knowing him he'll just keep bringing it up.' She thought  
>Natsu released her face while chuckling.<p>

"What's so funny?"

"It's nothing."

Suddenly the plane came to a stop, Natsu began to smile. He looked over to Lucy taking her hand with the ring he gave her on the day they met.

"Come on Luce, we're here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Look outside to see for yourself."

Opening the door Lucy blocked the sunlight to reveal something she thought she would never get to see.

"So what do you think Luce?"

"Natsu how could you afford this all?"

"Well we are the richest companies so why not?" He smirked

Smiling Lucy made her way down with Natsu behind. Lucy took off her flats feeling the sand against her feet. Looking around the tropical island, Lucy closed her eyes smelling the fresh sea, feeling the cool breeze blowing through her golden hair and the rays of sunlight beaming on her skin. Opening her eyes she looks over to Natsu who was talking to the pilot about something.

Lucy started to walk a bit further looking at the palm trees, different kinds flower bushes, a beautiful waterfall rushing down with lilies floating along. Taking a white lily she placed it on her hair as a clip. Sitting near the falls Lucy began to think about this trip.

'Why did Natsu take me here? Why me and another woman? What is he planning?"

Not noticing Natsu took the chance to pick up Lucy bridal style. Blushing madly red Lucy looked at Natsu as if he was a mad man.

"N-N-Natsu what are you doing?!"

"Well it's tradition for the husband to carry his lovely bride."

"Natsu put me down now!"

"Nah, I think I'll hold you a bit more."

"Natsu!"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Cause I can."

'I give up, I can never win with him.'

Natsu stared to walk while Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck with her flats in her hands. Lucy looked up at the clear blue sky wondering if it was a perfect place to look at the stars. Leaning her head against Natsu's shoulder she looked up at him staring at the side of his face.

'Maybe I should thank him, after all he's still my husband for now.' She smiled

Picking up her head of his shoulder Lucy gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek. Natsu looked at Lucy smiling at her as she placed her head against his shoulder again.

"Don't think this changes anything, it was just a way of me saying thank you."

"I'll still take it."

"How long when we'll reach the rooms?"

"Eager are we? Are you ready to make a baby?"

"N-No! I wasn't m-meaning it like that!"

Natsu chuckled as he saw the place they were staying. It wasn't really too big or too small to stay, it was a kind of a hut like outside. Once they entered inside it was completely different. It had what any bedroom would have, a bed, bathroom, and etc. Still holding onto Lucy, Natsu jumped into bed with Lucy in his arms.

"Natsu! Let me go!"

"No can do Luce. Remember our deal."

"Natsu!"

Natsu ignored Lucy and started to feel sleepy again, nuzzling his face into Lucy's neck Natsu started to doze off until Lucy began to speak.

"Why?"

Looking up Natsu saw Lucy with a few tears in her eyes. Natsu started to be confused and stared at the blonde.

"Why what?"

"Why did you take me and not one of your mistresses?"  
>Leaning close to her face, Natsu looked at her brown orbs. Taking her face to look at him Natsu spoke,<p>

"Cause they're not you."

Lucy's eyes widen with surprise, just as she was about to speak Natsu crashed his lips against hers.

To be continue...  
>Thank you! Thank you! Thank you all for following and favoriting this story! I was just drawing something until an alert came, I looked to see I have 100 followers For this story! Wow ;v; tears of joy! I'm really sorry for not updating due to many things happening. School these days I'm very sorry :( but I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for the reviews! I saw your choices and I decided to do two trips instead of one. Anyways I will update soon when I can! Thank you all please follow favorite and review your fav or least fav part. Sorry if this chappie was too boring had a writers block for a while But do not fear I will update this story more! Aye Sit~<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting near the waterfalls, wearing a blue short strapless dress with white sandals beside her, Lucy dipped her feet in the water making ripples in the water. Thinking about what happened earlier with Natsu, she couldn't get it out of her head.

-Earlier-

"Cause they're not you."

Lucy's eyes widen with surprise, just as she was about to speak Natsu crashed his lips against hers.

Natsu deepened the kiss making Lucy to squirm under his touches. His hands brushing against her thighs, lifting them up to wrap around his waist while the other caresses her stomach. Breaking apart, they stared at each other for a brief moment.

Lucy's brown orbs meeting Natsu's dark onyx ones.

"Nat-." Her words were cut off again by his lips again.

Closing her eyes Lucy felt her whole body heating up. Natsu licked her lips asking for entrance, but Lucy refused to open her mouth. Instead Natsu forced his tongue into her mouth, making Lucy to moan and arched her back. Tasting every corner of her mouth, Natsu rolled over to make Lucy on top and himself underneath her. Breaking off their heated kiss, Natsu pulled her shirt down to reveal a bit of her shoulder.

Kissing her shoulder down to her collarbone, Lucy felt her cheeks heated as Natsu sent butterfly kisses on her skin. Biting her lip to suppress her moaning, Natsu then pulled Lucy back into another kiss. What felt like an eternity, they broke off the kiss. Both gasping for air, both faces were heated with desire for each other.

"Lucy." Huffed Natsu as he pushed back some of her hair behind her ear.

Lucy remained silent while Natsu stared at her. Looking straight at her eyes Natsu couldn't bear it no longer he had to tell her everything.

"I'm sorry for everything." he touches her face.

Natsu felt the weight off his shoulders and thought she would give him another chance. Until he felt a tear on his face.

"Liar."

Looking at Lucy, he saw her eyes filled with tears. Lucy started to feel anger rising and blood boil, but she also felt sadness and hurt again. Getting off of him, Lucy looked at him with such pain and anger.

"Lucy I-"

"Why did you bringing me here?! You just thought it was going to change everything. Seriously Natsu?"

"Luce listen to me I-"

"No Natsu I won't listen to you! You actually thought that since I agree to go on this trip I would forgive you?!"

Natsu remained silent staring at Lucy. Realizing about his plan, Lucy's eyes widen at the fact he was trying to woo her into forgiveness.

"You actually thought that didn't you Natsu."

Still remaining still and silent, Lucy just stared at Natsu.

"Just stay away from me."

Lucy the walked out the room leaving Natsu in the empty room.

-Now-

"You know I really did mean it." Said a voice

Turning around Lucy saw Natsu standing next to her. She glared at him turning her face away from his.

"I thought I told you to stay away from me." She hissed.

"Yeah well not everyone gets what they wish for." He says as he sat down on the ground next to her.

"Fine," she gets up from the ground, putting on her sandals. "I'll just leave."

Leaving him on the floor, Natsu was starting to lose his patience with her. Getting up as well he made his way to walk over to her.

"Lucy wait."

Lucy ignored Natsu still walking away much further away from him, until his hand grabbed her arm. Looking over at Natsu with a frustrated face, Lucy tried to get away from his grasp.

"Lucy."

"What!"

"I'm telling you the truth, I never had any affairs with other women. They were just lies, all lies!" He explained

"Lies?! You expect me to believe you!? You want me to be like oh okay Natsu I believe you didn't have sex with tons of women behind my back."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Yeah well I don't believe you."

Released from his hold Lucy started walking away leaving Natsu staring at her.  
>"Lucy just listen!"<p>

Stopping in her tracks, Lucy turned around with once again tears in her eyes.

"What do you want from me Natsu? Haven't you done enough?"

"Lucy I'm telling you, I never had any affairs with you."

"I want to believe you Natsu."

"Then why don't you?!"

"BECAUSE I'M HURT NATSU! I'M HURTING AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO COMFORT ME!"

Feeling hot tears in her eyes, Lucy refused to cry more but tears just kept coming out. Wiping her tears away she looked down at the ground.

"You may not notice Natsu, but I'm hurt. You really did hurt me and you didn't care, not one bit."

Lucy looked up again at Natsu then back at the ground muttering the last few words.

"Even when I called for you."

Natsu's eyes widen when he remembered Lucy calling for him.

-"Natsu please don't go.-

"That doesn't matter now right Natsu?"

Looking up to see his face expression, Lucy saw his face filled with mixed emotions. Looking back at her hands, Lucy noticed the ring Natsu had given her on the day they were married. Taking the ring off she walked up to Natsu grabbing his hand placing the ring inside.

"Give the ring to someone you truly love. Okay?"

"Lucy."

"Stop. No more talking just I'm sorry for being a terrible wife to you."

'Wait shouldn't I be saying sorry?' Thought Natsu.

"It was never really was a marriage, it was just a paper to sign to save our companies. It was just business, our business marriage."

Lucy smiled before running off to another direction.

Looking at the ring he had given to Lucy, he couldn't believe she still kept his dumb ring. His hand tightened and started running toward Lucy's direction.

"I have to get her back. I just have to."

Lucy stopped running and started to walk again. She didn't even want to look back, she just wanted to keep running until her legs gave up. Suddenly Lucy's phone started to ring.

'Wow still get service on this island?' She thought as she wiped away a tear.

Picking up her phone to know who called her, surprisingly it was Loke.

"Lucy?"

"Loke? How did you get my number?"

"Levy gave it to me."

"Oh. How's the company?"

"Terrible! There is nothing good to eat in the lunchroom!"

Lucy laughed, yet rolled her eyes at his dumb joke

"Oh Loke you always have something stupid to say."

"Hey, I try don't I?"

"Yes. Yes you do."

Laughing together at their silly selves, Loke began to ask her questions.

"So how's the honeymoon?"

"A disaster, I just gave back my ring to Natsu."

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know what to feel."

"I see, did you tell him about the divorce papers?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Aquarius told Aries, and then told me about it."

"Oh."

"So did you tell him?"

"Yes, but I still have to make him sign the papers though."

"How long will you be gone?"

"Natsu said for a few weeks, but I'm thinking about leaving tonight."

"Don't Lucy. You should really relax who knows, not that I'm on his side, but he might make it up to you."

"Loke he's been having affairs with me, he even told me himself. Next thing you know he says it was all a lie!"

"A lie? The affairs were all lies?"

"Yes! He also expects me to believe him, the nerves he has to say that to me."

"Like I said who knows it might be really lies."

"Who's side are you on?"

Laughing at her question, Loke sighed at his friend's remark.

"No one's side. It's all up to you Lucy."

"I feel like you're taking his side."

"Well I'm not, anyways don't worry about it. Do something fun for once."

"Loke."

"I gotta go Lucy, my break is almost over."

"Okay, tell Aries I said hi and you take care if her got it!"

"Yes, Ms. Heartifila."

After hanging up Lucy strolled around for a bit to find herself at the beach. Taking off her sandals, she started walking feeling the cool breeze, smelling the ocean air and feeling the warm sun on her skin. Walking towards the water, Lucy finds beautiful shells on the ocean floor. Picking one up she looks at the shell as it shines like a pearl.

"Be careful miss, you might have picked up a creature's home." Said a voice.

Turning her head around thinking it was Natsu, but instead it was someone else. A male to be exact, he wore a blue t-shirt, brown knee-length shorts, and blue converse sneakers. His hair was blonde just like hers, blue eyes, skin almost similar to Natsu, and a smile on his face.

"Do I know you?"

"No, not really. Name's Sting. Sting Eucliffe. " He says with a smile as he sticks his hand out.

She was about to speak until she heard another voice.

"Lucy!"

"Natsu?" She questioned

Lucy looked over to see a pissed off Natsu clenching his fists while glaring at Sting.

"What the hell are you doing here Sting?!"

"Hey there Natsu, just here for my business. What about you?"

Pulling Lucy away from Sting, he held onto her tightly.

"Here with my wife."

"So this is your wife! Nice to meet ya! What's your name?"

"Lucy. Lucy He-."

"Dragneel. Her name is Lucy Dragneel."

Pulling her away with him, Natsu started to speed walk just to get away from Sting.

"Well it was nice to meet ya Lucy! Hope we get to talk!" Sting yells as they disappear.

"This is going to be fun."

That moment when NaLu lovers hear either Lisanna or Sting they feel the tension and evil plotting coming. I'm very sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while! I promise I'll make the next chapter better and longer! I've been recently busy with school and I'm starting on designing fort school's annual fashion show! Not only that it's spirit week for my school! Fluff yeah! Lets go orange! That's my team color but I go for the red team since they win a lot. My team will be the Flintstone characters as our mascots yeah very pleased with that vote =~=. Anyways same goes for school that's why I haven't been recently posting chapters in a while. I'm recently paying more attention to Our United World and Our Business Marriage. Do not fear my other stories will update I just don't know when. Please review and thanks for the helpful reviews sorry if this chapter sucks or was very bad I promise I'll try to make it better. Please Fav, follow, review and vote! My poll is still up to continue Our United World! Also Hiro you are killing me with the manga! Same for goes for Kishimoto! Until the next chapter my NaLu lovers! Aye Sir~ Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah um hi there *hiding behind a wall* sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy this chap. *dodges knife*

* * *

><p>"Natsu!" Lucy yelled<p>

Natsu remained silent yet furious to see Lucy with Sting earlier.

'That bastard, what the hell is he doing here?!' He thought

Lucy struggled under his grip, trying her best to make him let go. She also wondered who was that man, and why was Natsu so mad to see him? Was he related to Natsu? She kept questioning herself and decided to get some answers out of him.

"Natsu who was that?"

Silence.

"Natsu? Hello? Is anybody home?"

Once again there was only pure silence from him. Frustrated now Lucy decided to yell his name in order to get his attention.

"Natsu!"

"What?!" He yelled

"Who was that?"

"None of you're concern!"

"Who is he to you?"

"No one."

Lucy was now getting impatient with him. Lucy pulled her wrist away from him, making Natsu turing around to look at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, until you tell me who this man Sting is to you."

"It's none of your business. He's just someone I know. Just don't talk to him."

"Why can't I talk to him?"

"Don't speak to him, got it! Don't look at him, see him, touch him or even be NEAR him! I don't want you to do anything with him!"

"Why not?! Its not like you own me!"

"I don't care! Don't go near Sting!"

"Like I said you don't own me!"

"Lucy I'm serious! Stay away from him!"

"I don't have to listen to you."

Lucy began to walk back to the hut they were staying. Entering the room, Lucy decided to take a nap feeling all worn out from having fights from Natsu. Falling onto the comfortable bed she fell asleep quickly.

Natsu on the other hand decided to walk around thinking about their fight earlier.

'I've already said sorry to her, what more could she want?!' He thought angrily.

Looking at the ocean, he began to wonder what was missing on how to gain Lucy's trust again.

"Damn she's confusing." He sighed

Soon he went back to the hut to go to sleep on the couch. He wasn't really in the mood to see Lucy or figure out what Sting was actually here for.  
>Hours later, Lucy began to wake up. Stretching out her arms looking around the hut. Looking out the window realizing it was night already.<p>

"I wonder if I could see the stars right now."

Getting off the bed, she went to her luggage to open it up revealing the clothes she packed. Taking out a white crop top, white skirt, and a white cardigan she went to the bathroom to change. Leaving her hair loose, she began to wonder if Natsu came back.

"He probably went to call his mistress or better find another mistress."

Lucy sat down at the edge of the bed thinking about what Natsu had said to her in the morning.

-"I've never had any affairs with you."-

-"They were all lies."-

-"I love you."-

It stings her heart to hear him say those lies. She needed to get some air and forget about everything. She got up from the bed to go get her sandals from the living room, only to find Natsu sleeping on the couch. Lucy stared at him for a bit looking at the features of his face. His pink salmon hair sticking out in every place, a few in his face covering his eyes, his chest breathing in and out. Everything about him made Lucy love him so much. Ever since their fight in the morning she didn't know what to believe. Without knowingly her hand was caressing his face, pushing the few strands away from his face. Pulling away Lucy put on her sandals, leaving Natsu to sleep.  
>Making her way to the beach Lucy started to remember herself as a child. Her friends would come over in her backyard to watch the stars together.<p>

-Flashback-

"Gray! Loke! Look Aries is in the sky!" Shouted the five year old toddler.

"Aries isn't in the sky Lucy! She's right here next to Loke!" Shouted Gray

"She's meaning the stars dummy!" Loke explained

"Loke, don't yell at Gray." Aries said shyly

"Hey Lucy can you see any other stars?" Asked Gray

"Oh I see Capricorn and Leo the Lion!"

"Hey I'm in the sky too!" Loke shouted in glee

"Your name is Loke not Leo." Said Lucy

"Hey it sounds similar." Said Loke

"No it doesn't." Deadpanned Gray

Laughing at the two boys, Lucy's mother Layla came out in the backyard.

"Lucy! Loke, Aries and Gray's mothers are here! Time to say goodbye!" Layla yelled.

"Looks like it's time to go." Aries said sadly

"Well it is getting late, and we have school tomorrow." Said Loke

"Yeah, see ya Lucy we'll come back soon!" Gray yelled as he made his way over to his mother.

"Bye Lucy."

"Until then Princess!"

"Bye everyone!" Lucy yelled.

After they left, Aquarius came out to take Lucy back inside.

"Lucy, it's time to go inside."

"Aquarius, look I can see you in the sky! Your the mermaid!"

Smiling at the toddler, Aquarius took Lucy's hand making their way back into the house.

-End of Flashback-

Finally back at the beach again, Lucy looked up at the sky filled with glistening stars into different shapes of the zodiacs. Smiling Lucy immediately recognizes one of them being her lovely maid friend.

"Looks like my friend Aquarius and Gemini are out. I miss Aquarius even though she wants to murder Natsu." Lucy smiles.

Breathing in the air Lucy sat down on the cool sand, still observing the stars. Taking a deep breath, she sighed thinking what to do tomorrow. Getting up from the sand, Lucy made her back to the hut to get some rest until she heard laughter and lights glowing. Following the light, Lucy saw a small little party for the guest staying. There was a bar on the side with a woman with red hair serving drinks. Lucy took a seat at the bar looking at everyone having fun and talking.

"Blondie?" Questioned a voice.

Turning around Lucy saw the red haired woman looking at her with a smile on her face.

"Is that really you Blondie?"

Thinking real hard, Lucy started to remember the woman in front of her. Se wore a black frilly skirt to her knees, a red tank top, with black flats and red hair loose. Her eyes were brown with a smile on her face as if she was ready to jump at her prey. Finally she remember who she was.

"Flare?"

"Took you long enough Blondie." Flare giggled.

"Flare! It really is you!" Lucy got up from her seat, giving her old friend a hug.

"Good to see you too Blondie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well as you can see, I kinda own this joint." She smiled as she took a seat.

"Really? That's good, you finally opened your own business!" Lucy said excitingly as she also sat down.

"Thanks Blondie, how's everything?"

"Fine, just here relaxing for a week or two."

Nodding her head, Flare and Lucy started talking about their past lives events. Lucy told everything about what was happening in her life with Natsu.

"Wow, so you're married to Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yeah, fabulous isn't it?" Lucy said sarcastically.

"Who would've know. You know having all those affairs and telling you he loves you? Now that's just cruel."

"Exactly! Why would he say that now? I mean I've given him many chances, but he just ignores them thinking they are nothing. Yet I still love him."

"So why not tell him that?"

"That's the thing, I can't. Otherwise it would be the same."

"What would be the same?" Questioned Flare.

"Everything. He says this now but when we go back home, he'll just go back to his mistresses."

"I see, I think I kinda understand what's happening."

"Really? Please tell me, I'm done playing with his games." The blonde pleaded.

"Sorry Blondie, but I can't really give you a right answer. I'm just thinking."

"Well what is it that you're thinking?"

"I just think Natsu is well, call me crazy but I think he really is lying just to get to you." Suggested Flare.

"Yeah, you're crazy alright."

"Very funny Blondie, but who knows I might be lying as well."

"I know you too well Flare, I know how you lie."

"Alright Blondie you caught me." Flare says as she picks up her hands in the air.

"Why do you still call me Blondie?"

"It suits you, besides you really are a natural blonde."

"I'm the most realistic blonde you've ever met." Lucy says as she flips her hair back.

"So where else are you going off to Blondie?"

Lucy had to think for a moment before answering Flare's question. Is this really the only place Natsu will take her somewhere nice? What else does he have plan in mind? Is he actually trying his best to win her back?

"Blondie? You okay there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking."

"I bet about Natsu right?" Teased Flare

"What! No! I would never think about that idiot!" Said a red face Lucy.

"Sure you weren't." Flare smirked

"Flare!"

"I'm just having fun with ya Blondie."

"You're mean."

"Yet you still talk to me and love me."

"Be grateful for that too."  
>Their conversation was cut short until they heard a woman scream.<p>

"Ah! There is a blue creature on the table!" Yelled the pedestrian

"A blue creature?" Questioned Lucy

"Oh not again! That cat has been nothing but trouble!" Flare yelled as she ran over to the table.

Lucy followed as well to see what else happened. Lucy then saw the blue cat hopping over to one table to another. Taking a net from the closet, Flare started to run over to the cat.

"Blondie! Help me out please!" Pleaded Flare

Lucy started to help her by run over to the cat as well. Still leaping and dodging Flare's every move, the cat was now siting at one of the tables.

Flare looked at Lucy and mouthed her to go to the opposite side to sneak up the cat. Shaking her head Lucy and Flare made their way to the cat being quiet as possible. Lucy decided to take a table cloth So they can trap the cat. When they were at least about five steps behind the cat, Lucy and Flare lunged at the cat.

"Blondie! Ow you're stepping on my hair!"

"You're legs are in the way!"

"You're hurting me!"

"Ow don't bite me!"

"It was the cat Blondie!"

"Stupid cat!"

"Lucy I think I got him!"

"Nope that's my arm!"

Pulling off the sheets free, Lucy and Flare were covered in food and little scratches to find the cat unharmed.

"That cat is good, real good."

"I think it's a ninja." Suggested Flare

Lucy decided to end this chase, by taking the net from Flare's hands and chased the cat on her own. Running towards the little creature, Lucy finally managed to corner the cat, and grabbed the cat in her arms.

The cat then started to purr and make kitty noises. Petting the cat's head softly, Lucy saw that it was small and had blue fur. Yes everyone the cat has blue fur. Flare looked at Lucy as she held the little cat in her arms.

"Blondie, I think that cat likes you."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that every time that cat comes, it just gets away from me easily. This time it wanted to be captured by you."

"You struggle with this cat everyday? Wow Flare I'm surprised, you normally catch everything."

"Is that suppose to be funny Blondie?"

"Stop calling me Blondie!"

"Okay. Blondie."

Pouting Lucy looked back to the cat who was now sleeping. Smiling she found it cute, as if it was a baby. A small, delicate, fragile baby.

"Keep it," said Flare, "I mean you say Natsu never comes home at night and you're always alone. Take it."

Flare was right , Lucy thought. Maybe some company besides her maid friends would cheer her up. Besides it wouldn't kill to have a pet in her house.

"Okay, I'll keep him."MMC"It's a boy? What are you gonna name him?" Asked Flare

"Hm, how about Happy?"

"Why Happy?"

"Cause he look _Happy_ to see me."

"You're terrible at jokes, Lucy."

"Thanks. Well I have to get going before Natsu wakes up. Great to see you Flare."

"Come visit sometime Blondie."

"Okay bye!"

Walking back to the hut, Lucy looked inside to find the couch empty. Turning the light on, she looked around to find him.

"Natsu?"

Holding the sleepy cat close to her, she entered the bedroom to find it empty as well.

"Hm, maybe he went to find another woman to play with."

"Now why would I do that if I said I love you and only you." Said a voice

"Natsu!" She screamed

"That's my name."

"Why scare me like that for! I could've die of a heart attack!"

"Where were you? I wake up to find you missing."

"What's it matter to you? It's not like you actually care."

"Well you are my wife."

"Soon to be ex-wife."

"I told you I'm not signing those papers! Also what the heck do you have in your arms!?" He yelled

Leaving the bedroom, Lucy placed Happy on the couch to get milk from the fridge.

"Lucy, what did you bring?" Natsu asked with his arms folded

"What do think Einstein? It's a cat."

"With blue fur?"

"Yes Natsu with blue fur. Good to know you're not colorblind."

"Why exactly?"

"Well when we go back home, while you're with your mistresses I'll be with Happy."

"Happy?"

"Yes, I named him Happy."

Filling a small little bowl with milk, Lucy sat on the couch besides Happy. Waking the little cat, Happy started to purr while drinking the creamy white milk.  
>Natsu watching he saw how kind Lucy was to the cat call Happy and found it cute.<p>

"Lucy, where did you go?"

"I went out okay." She said not bothering to look at him.

"With who?"

Looking up at him, Lucy decided to say the name that will tick him off.

"Sting."

His eyes widen in anger, Natsu couldn't believe at the fact Lucy went out with Sting.

"Sting? What did you talk about?" Hissed Natsu

"May I ask why?"

"Can I ask why did you disobey me?"

"No and like I said you don't own me."

"Lucy, what were you doing with him?"

"Nothing, I never really saw him. I just saw an old friend of mine."

"That's not funny, I don't want you near him at all."

"Okay then Mr. Dragneel."

Lucy got up from the couch with Happy following her. Then out of nowhere Natsu grabbed her waist.

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Are you sure about that?" He smirked

Leaning down Natsu gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. Pulling away he looked at his wife to see her face shock and a hint of red on her cheeks.  
>"So cute to see you blush."<p>

Letting her go, Lucy felt something beat in her chest as he walked over to Happy. Crouching down meeting eye to eye with the cat, Natsu realizes why Lucy name the cat Happy. Something about this cat made everything seem so good as if nothing bad was going to happen.

"Hm, cute very cute." Natsu said as he pet the cat's head softly. "Where did you find him Luce?"

Still shocked Lucy came back to her senses and answered his question.

"At Flare's catering place."

"Flare?"

"My friend."

Standing back up, Natsu looked at Lucy with a smile. Walking back to her, leaning down to her face Natsu once again held Lucy by the waist. Looking straight into her brown orbs with his onyx ones, he picked her up bridal style.

"Natsu?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Carrying you to bed."

"Why?" Lucy said as she yawns.

"That's why, you're still tired."

Laying her down to bed, holding her still Natsu watched Lucy sleeping peacefully. Giving her a kiss in her forehead, Natsu fell asleep next to his wife.

Later on that day, Lucy was walking Happy. Wearing a yellow knee length dress with matching flats, Lucy made her way to Flare's catering place. Thinking today was going to be great, until Happy went off to another direction.

"Happy! Happy! Where are you!"

Searching for the little cat, Lucy was about to yell for Natsu's name until someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ahem. Mrs. Dragneel right?" Said a voice.

As Lucy looked up to see the man Natsu forbid her to see, Sting was holding her little cat.

"Happy! Thank you for finding him!" Lucy said in glee as she took him from Sting's hands.

"Next time keep him on a leash. I was lucky enough to catch him Mrs. Dragneel."

"Thank you, very much."

Lucy started to wonder why she needed to stay away from Sting. She needed answers and she needed them now. Lucy wasn't going to let Natsu control her life or tell her to talk or not talk to.

"Lucy, call me Lucy Heartifila." She corrected

"Really? I thought it was Lucy Dragneel. You know since you're married to my cousin and all." Sting said as he started to walk with Lucy.

"C-Cousin? Natsu's your cousin?" Lucy said in pure shock.

"Yeah, annoying right?"

Speechless Lucy just stared at the man before her. Why didn't Natsu mention his cousins or other relatives?

"So where is my idiotic cousin?" Sting smiles.

Bringing her out of her train of thought Lucy decided to answer his question.

"Sleeping. Why?"

"Just asking, knowing him he's always a mess."

Laughing a bit at Sting's statement, Lucy stared at the water as it makes waves. Walking in pure silence, Sting broke off the silence.

"So why are you here?" He asked

"What's it to you?"

"I can't ask? Just curious that's all."

"Honeymoon." Lucy said emotionlessly

"Doesn't sound like a great one."

"It isn't, what about you?"

"I'm here for business, and not only that I need the money to help a friend out."

"What's his name?"

"Well her name is Yukino."

"Yukino? You like her or something?"

"Well I am helping her." He blushes

"I see, anything else?" Lucy smirked

"Nah, promise not to tell anyone?"

"My lips are sealed." Lucy giggled.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you and my cousin be like, you know?" Said Sting with a smirk on his face.

"No, I'm never doing any of that with your cousin."

Confusion and curiosity in his face, Sting began to wonder what was going on between Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey did my cousin do anything to you?"

"Affairs." She said out loud.

Lucy suddenly realized what she had just said, she covers her mouth and looks back to see Sting's face shock.

"Affairs huh? Who knew Natsu would do something like that? Anything else that bastard did to you?"

Nodding her head no, Lucy was about to get up and leave until Sting grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure Lucy?"

"Well I mean I don't know if to believe him or not. He tells me he has never had any affairs with me and loves me.

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"You don't think I've done it already?"

"Just listen what he has to say and if it doesn't work out, get back at him."

"I don't do affairs."

"I'm not saying to do that. All I'm saying is to listen to him, and it doesn't work out divorce him . Okay?"

"I've already asked him to divorce me but he refuses."

"Maybe he has a reason."

Looking at him as he was a crazy man, Lucy wondered maybe she should listen what Natsu has to say. She kinda liked how Sting was being nice to her but she still kept her guard up just to be sure if Natsu was right.

"Okay Sting. Thanks again for finding Happy and giving me some advice about your cousin."

"Sure thing. Hey come over tonight here at Flare's place for an event. Bring Natsu too."

"Alright see you tonight."

To be continued...

* * *

><p>Hello my NaLu lovers! Sorry for not updating in a while :( I'm just busy with a lot of things. (Please don't hurt me ;-;) Like I said I will mostly updating this story and A united world. Please leave a lovely review, follow, favorite and vote! If anything get a chance to read A united world :) Esme out! Aye Sir! Also I'm in tears! Naruto has finally ended! Thank you Kishimoto for the wonderful Naruto! Until then my NaLu lovers please leave a lovely review! They help a lot!<p>

Also thank you to Cool Fairy Tail Nalu Fan fiction for adding this story to your community! Aye Sir!


	9. Chapter 9

Wow 190 followers, 115 favorites and 80 reviews! Just wow! Thanks a lot really appreciate it!

I'm dedicating this chapter to XoKris10oX for helping me! Thank you so much!  
>I own nothing but the plot!<p>

* * *

><p>Walking back to the hut with Happy in her hands, Lucy was still thinking about Natsu's relationship with Sting. Why did they hate each other so much for them to separate?<br>Pushing it to the side Lucy entered the room placing Happy down on the floor. As she enters the bedroom to still find Natsu asleep, she decided to wake him up like what any wife would do. By yelling at him.

"Wake up Natsu Dragneel!"

Jumping out of bed with a loud thump to the floor. Lucy hears Natsu groaning on the floor.

"The hell was that for?!" He yelled

"I'm just waking you up Honey." She smiled

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:19 in the afternoon. Get up.""May I ask why?"

"Do you need an explanation for everything?"

"Well I did just fell out of bed for some reason. Am I right?"

"We're going out tonight. So make sure you wear something nice."

"With who?"

"A friend of mine invited us to go to a party."

"Today? On a Friday?"

"Yes do you have a problem with it?"

"Nah, I'll go. Who knows I might meet more girls on the way." Nastu smirks

Waiting for a response from his wife, Lucy remained calm as she turned around to face Natsu.

"That's good, maybe I'll see Sting or a few men on the way as well." Lucy smiled

Lucy saw Natsu's smirk disappeared, making Lucy put her head high taking it as a victory. She was no longer going to be the woman who has to cry every moment, or whenever Natsu says something hurtful towards her. She wasn't going to take his ignorance and attitude no more, if he wanted to go fling with other woman so be it. It was the only way for him to sign the papers.

-Later-

As she was walking into the bathroom to take a shower, Natsu was still shocked at what Lucy just told him. Is she really fine with him being with other women? Where was the anger? The jealousy? Natsu began to panic for a moment thinking if Lucy had finally moved on. Hearing the water running, Natsu went to the closet to find casual clothes for tonight. Natsu began to smile as he thought of a plan.

Humming a tune, Lucy relaxed in the warm water touching her creamy skin. Washing every inch of her body, Lucy began to think about her plans to get Natsu on signing the divorce papers.

After her shower, Lucy wrapped a towel around her body and putting her hair up in a bun. She walked out to see Natsu wearing a red open long sleeve button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his arms, a black shirt underneath , black cargo pants and black sneakers with red streaks to go with the outfit.

Staring at him, Natsu saw Lucy wrapped in nothing but a white fluffy towel only showing off her creamy legs and arms. Feeling his face becoming heated, Natsu broke off the staring contest and made his way to the living room.

Lucy watched as Natsu left the room with her face flushed as well. She then went to her drawers to get her clothes. She had a decision of two dresses.  
>One was a red strapless dress that reached up to her thighs with a black belt around the waist and black boots to match. The other one was similar but it was white with a gold belt and with white heel wedges with a gold flower strap with a diamond in the center.<p>

She chose the red dress instead, she thought maybe she should try something new with her looks. Besides she was getting tired of wearing white.  
>As she put on her black earring to match the dress, putting on a little bit of make up to give her face a simple glow. Her hair was loose with curls in end and to finish it off her look, she put on dark red lipstick.<p>

Looking at the time it was already 7 o'clock and Sting's party doesn't start until 8. Coming out of the room to see Natsu sitting on the couch playing with a string of yarn to tease Happy.

"Natsu what are you doing to Happy?"

Looking up, Natsu felt his heart almost stopped when he saw Lucy's new look. Her dress hugged her features showing a bit of her cleavage and most of her legs. Her hair looked like a golden flow of sunshine with curls that showed her angelic face. She was also wearing his favorite color, red.

"Um Natsu?"

Coming back to reality, Natsu started to feel his face going hot again. Reaching for Happy, Lucy placed him on the bed to fall asleep. Turning the lights off she gave Happy a quick peck on the head and made her way out of the room.

"Well, Natsu are you ready?" Lucy asked

"Sure, let's get going."

Walking in complete silence, Natsu felt uncomfortable for some reason. As he saw Lucy, he felt as if she was done with his antics. Lucy looked up at the stars to see if any of her friends were there.

"What are you looking at?"

Breaking off their silence, Lucy turned to see Natsu looking at her.

"At the stars." She says as she looks back up.

"I never knew you liked stars."

"Well we never really got to know each other. Remember it was just a paper."

Walking now further up, Lucy didn't want to answer more questions or deal with him period. Reaching up to her, Natsu hugged Lucy from behind.

"Luce. Don't be so mean to me~" he purred

"Get off now." Lucy hissed

"Why should I?" He smirked

"Because I don't feel like carrying a fatty right now." Lucy said as she pushed him off of her.

"What's with the attitude?" He questioned

"What attitude? I'm just being nice to you sweetie." She smiled

Reaching their destination, only 20 minutes early. Lucy and Natsu went in the back for the party.

Hearing music blasting and people chatting, lanterns in different colors and shapes hung up, and the smell of delicious food. Lucy searched for her red haired friend or even Sting.

"Lucy you made it!" Said a voice

Turning their heads, Flare approached them. Giving Lucy a hug, Lucy saw Flare wearing a red cocktail dress with her hair in a braid.

"Thank you for coming, Lucy."

"The pleasure is mine."

Looking behind Lucy, Flare saw Natsu and gave her a smirk.

"And who might this man be Lucy?"

"Oh this is Natsu."

"Her husband, pleasure to meet you Flare." Natsu said as he shook her hand.

"Oh so you must the Natsu Dragneel that I hear about."

Confused for the moment, Natsu looked at Lucy who was smiling.

"May I ask what did you hear?"

"Oh just that you are great in bed. Especially without Lucy around." Flare smirked

His eyes widen at the fact Lucy told Flare about his stupid trick. Flare started to laugh a bit.

"Don't worry Mr. Dragneel your secret is safe with me." Flare winked "Have fun Blondie."

Walking away from the couple, Lucy looked at Natsu who was still surprised at what Flare had just said.

"Not so funny now isn't it Natsu?"

"Why would you tell her that?"

"What's wrong I thought you wanted to be with more girls." Lucy purred

"Lucy."

"Come on Natsu, lighten up. Do whatever you want, you've earned it." Lucy smiled

"I told you already I never-"

"Natsu not here, I want to have fun. If you wanted to talk then you should've spoken to me earlier." Lucy pouted while pinching Natsu's cheek.

"Luce listen to me."

"Look over there Natsu." Lucy pointed

Natsu turned around to see a group of girls looking at them and smiling at Natsu.

"See that Natsu, go have fun." Lucy whispered in his ear. "Go ahead I'm giving you permission this time."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh Natsu, don't you get it. I'm done fighting with you. If you don't want to sign the divorce papers, then don't."

"So that means I get a second chance?"

"Nope, I've given you many chances. What I'm saying is that I don't care what you do anymore."

"Luce,"

"Bye Natsu have fun."

Walking away from Natsu, Lucy went to go to the bar, until she bumped into someone.

"Is this going to be a thing?"

Looking up Lucy's brown eyes met with a pair of blue ones.

"Sting." Lucy smiled

Sting wore something similar to Natsu except it was all white except for the shirt underneath and the sneakers. They were dark blue instead.

"Hey again Lucy. Glad you made it."  
>"Well you did invite me."<p>

"Natsu too. Where is he?"

"Somewhere in the party."

"I see. Did you fight with him again?" He asked

"Nah, I told him to have fun."

"Good, that means we can have fun ourselves." He smiled

"Okay!"

Making their way to the bar, Sting an Lucy began to talk about their family.

"Are you serious you have a twin?"

"Yeah, his name is Rouge. We don't look alike and aren't blood related but we do act like one."

"That's cute. I'm the only child in my family."

"I wonder where's Natsu?"

"Probably with some girl at home." Lucy sighed

"Lucy don't act like that. Cheer up you're with the almighty Sting here!" He laughed

"Almighty Sting? You're funny." She laughed "How's Yukino?"

"She's fine I called her before I bumped into you."

"That's good. Still helping her out?"

"Yeah, she's having trouble with money so she's sticking with me and Lector."

"Lector?"

"My cat, Rouge has one too. His name is Frosh."

"Aw how cute! Maybe when we see each other again I'll bring Happy over for a play date!"

"Sounds good."

With the music now blasting up, Lucy wanted to dance.

"Wanna dance Lucy?"

"Oh no I can't."

"Why not?" Sting pouted

"Don't pout it's too cute." Lucy laughed.

"Well then let's dance then!"

"I didn't say yes!" She laughed

"I'll take that laughter as a yes!"

Sting then grabs Lucy's hand making their way to the dance floor. The song started to play.

Standing with a bunch of people now, who are dancing to the beat. Lucy looked at Sting smiling.

_I say, y'all having a good time, I'll bet  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Que no pare la fiesta  
>Don't stop the party<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Que no pare la fiesta<br>Don't stop the party_

Dancing to the beat Lucy started to move her hips along to the beat. Sting moved along as well with Lucy.

_I'm running through the world like I'm running back  
>Scarface, world's mine, running back<br>Thirty thousand people in Hanover to see me  
>Eighty thousand people in London, Wembley<br>Ninety thousand people in Morocco  
>And I'm just getting warmed up, papo<br>Catch me with Red One in Stockholm,  
>Beirut, cafe getting my drink on,<br>Voli  
>Where all the pretty women hit the hooka<br>All of them sweet, azucar, azucar  
>Dale disfruta<em>

Looking around the party, trying to find someone. Natsu had to push through the crowd of people dancing. Sitting down on a stool, Natsu ordered a Corona. (Note: Corona is a beer, if you didn't know.)

Drinking it, Natsu looked at the crowd dancing, grinding on each other and other movements. Natsu then saw the person he was looking for but then saw another person with her.

Lucy was dancing with Sting.

_They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party  
>They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party<br>I say, y'all having a good time, I'll bet_

Moving their bodies together and having a great time. Jumping in the air listening to the music, Lucy couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun.

_They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party  
>They can't, they won't, they never will stop the party<br>I say, y'all having a good time, I'll bet_

Natsu on the other hand wasn't having a good time. His anger started to grow, seeing Lucy against Sting dancing. He kept ordering more drinks still watching them dance.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Que no pare la fiesta<br>Don't stop the party  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Que no pare la fiesta  
>Don't stop the party<em>

Not only watching Lucy dancing, other men as well were watching Lucy dancing with Sting. This pissed off Natsu even more.

_I say, y'all having a good time, I'll bet  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah<br>Que no pare la fiesta  
>Don't stop the party<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>Que no pare la fiesta<br>Don't stop the party_

"Don't they look cute together?" A voice complimented

That pissed him off the most.

Turning his face to see that person. He saw Flare smiling at him and back at Lucy and Sting.

"The hell do you want?"

"Oh calm down pinky."

"Pinky?" Natsu cocked an eyebrow

"Yeah Pinky, got a problem with it?" She smirked

"Nah,it's new to me." As he drinks his Corona

"Blondie looks like she's having a blast."

"With the wrong guy though."

"Oh please."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the money makers it's the place to be)  
>Que no pare la fiesta<br>Don't stop the party  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the sexy people it's the place to be)<br>Que no pare la fiesta  
>Don't stop the party<em>

"You were never nice to Blondie anyway. She told me how much you hurt her."

"I never meant it."

"Oh really so that was a joke? The whole 'Lucy I'm having Affairs with you.' Flare mimicked him

"One I don't sound like that. Two I was just mad. Finally I do love Luce."

"Doesn't look like it. Right now it looks like you're giving Sting an opportunity to take Lucy."

_Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the money makers it's the place to be)  
>Que no pare la fiesta<br>Don't stop the party  
>Yeah, yeah, yeah (To the sexy people it's the place to be)<br>Que no pare la fiesta  
>Don't stop the party<em>

Another song started making Lucy and Sting dance more.

_We been walking down this road for sometime  
>And you love, and you love me good, no lie<br>But there's something behind those eyes, those eyes  
>That you can't, that you can't disguise, disguise<br>Singing along to the song, Lucy just love how the song's beat made her body move.  
>Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie<br>I don't wanna cry no longer  
>Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie<br>I'm a' need a love that's stronger  
>I'll tell you know, tell you know, tell you know why, know why<br>If we ever give up, then we're gonna die  
>Look me in the eye<br>Baby don't lie_

Sting then saw some guys coming closer to Lucy as she danced.  
>Pulling Lucy closer to his chest as they danced, he glared at the guys who were going to touch her.<p>

_We been walking down this road for sometime  
>And you love, and you love me good, no lie<br>But there's something behind those eyes, those eyes  
>That you can't, that you can't disguise, disguise<em>

"Sting? What was that all about?"

"Just trying to keep my dance partner close." He smiles

_Baby tell me there's nothing below (ooh)  
>Baby tell me there's nothing below (here we go, come on!)<br>Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie  
>I don't wanna cry no longer<br>Baby don't, baby don't, baby don't lie  
>I'm a' need a love that's stronger<br>I'll tell you know, tell you know, tell you know why, know why  
>If we ever give up, then we're gonna die<em>

Looking at them dancing still, drinking and talking to Flare. Natsu couldn't take it but he deserves it. After hearing what Flare had said he did felt as if Lucy was walking away little by little from him.

Still dancing to the music, Lucy saw the group of men getting away from her.

"Thanks Sting. If Natsu was here he would've been in a fight right now." Lucy giggled

"Your welcome."

Lucy smiled at Sting, and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug.

"You're a good friend."

That hit Natsu. Hard. He doesn't know if it's the alcohol kicking in or something else. He couldn't believe that she just looked at Sting with a smile and gave him a hug.  
>Making his way to the floor with the strength that he has left. He broke of the hug.<p>

"Natsu?"

"Sting I told you to stay away from her!" He yelled

"Calm down Natsu, I was just dancing with Luce."

"Don't call her that, I only call her that!" He growled

Pulling Lucy away from Sting's grasp, Natsu makes his way outside of the party.

"Let me go Natsu!" Lucy yelled struggling from his grasp.

"Why were you dancing with Sting?! Matter of fact why were near him?! I told you not to be near him!"

Pulling away from his grasp, Lucy glared at Natsu with pure rage hitting her.

"Why? Tell me Natsu why I can't dance with Sting?!"

"Because you can't!"

"Why, you're always screwing girls all the time! Why are you so mad that I danced with a guy!? You make no sense Natsu!"

Pulling her body close to his, his face near hers. Their breaths touching, Natsu then whispers something to her ear.

"Cause you're mine and mine only." He growled

Before Lucy could speak, his lips already on hers. He kissed her hard on the lips, Lucy could taste the alcohol on his lips. Natsu pulled her body closer to his, to deepen the kiss. Before anything else can happen, Natsu felt pain on the left side of his cheek.

"Stop it! You're drunk Natsu!"

"No I'm not."

"Then walk straight to me."

Moving away from him, Natsu began to walk but ended up falling on his face.

"See you are drunk. How many did you drink?"

Getting up on his knees, he looked at her.

"How long were you dancing with Sting?" He slurred

Looking at her husband on the floor still, she knew the party was over for them. Sighing Lucy grabbed his hand to pull him up.

"Luce?"

"Shut it."

"Why so mean~" he pouted

"I said shut it."

"If ya happy and you know clap your hands!" He slurred "Come on Luce sing with me~"

Ignoring his antics of being drunk, Lucy managed to make to the beach.

"We're almost there." Panted Lucy.

Her panting was cut short until Natsu put all his weight on her.

"Natsu! Get a hold of yourself dammit!" She yelled

"I don't feel good."

"Natsu I swear if you barf on me, I will kill you."

"Ight! I'll be good mom!"

"Just be quiet."

"No can do Luce. I'm gonna be loud as I can!"

"Ugh how can people deal with you."

"Hey Luce can I ask you something?"

"What?" She said annoyed

"Why did you agree to this marriage?" He smiled

Stopping their tracks, Natsu felt Lucy's grip getting tight on his waist.

"Like I said it was to help my father and the company."

That really wasn't the answer though, Lucy thought. The first time they met she actually fell in love with Natsu. She can say it was love at first sight, but after their fight and supposedly lies Lucy didn't know what to feel towards Natsu anymore.  
>Once reaching back to the hut, Lucy settled Natsu down on the couch as she went to the kitchen to get him water.<p>

"Luce~"

"Here, drink this."

Natsu takes the water but his hands ends up shaking. Sighing Lucy sits next to him, taking the water to help him drink it.

"Much better?"

Natsu nodded his head, still feels his throat dry but just a little. Just as Lucy was about to leave, Natsu holds her hand.

"Can I have more?"

Pouring more ice cold water, Lucy went back to the couch. Natsu drank all the water as of it was his life on the line. Almost finishing the water, Natsu laid back for a bit letting his head hitting the cushion. Lucy took a sip of the water only to feel something strange.

'An indirect kiss?'

She then felt his hands touching her face, bring them closer to him.

"Lucy."

Closing the gap between them, Natsu pushed Lucy down on the couch pinning her hands above her head. Their bodies pressed together, Lucy tried to suppress a moan.

"Lucy I know you want to moan, let it out." He said in between kisses.

"Natsu, you're still drunk. Don't do something you're going to regret." She panted

"What happens if I told you that I'm not really drunk anymore." He smiled

"Then get off of me." She hissed

Pushing him off of her Natsu stared at her, as Lucy fixed herself. She began to make her way to the bedroom, Natsu started to say something.

"Lucy."

Still having her back turned from him, Lucy refused to speak to him.

"What is it now?"

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Natsu it's done. Goodnight."

Walking into the bedroom, Lucy laid down on bed too lazy to even change. She began to wonder how was everyone back home. How was their company? Their parents? Her friends?

"I'll call them tomorrow. Right now I just want to sleep." Lucy sighed

Feeling something on her legs, Lucy looked to find Happy curled up against her.

"Hey you," Lucy gently drags him over to her side and begins to sleep. "Come on let's go to sleep."

The next morning, Lucy woke up to the sound of groaning and puking. Getting up from the bed, Lucy rushed over to the bathroom to see Natsu hugging the toilet.

"What the hell happen to me!" Natsu yelled as he puked.

"It's called a hangover idiot."

"Who the hell invented that?!" He groaned

"It's your fault for drinking so much."

"Why didn't you stop me!?"

"Stop yelling you baby, take it like a man."

"My head is killing me."

Lucy goes inside the bathroom cabinet to take out a pain killer.

"Here take this."

Swallowing the pill, Natsu stood on the floor hugging the toilet still.

"Mr. Toilet you're my only friend here right now." He pouted

Sighing Lucy knew she had to take care of him the whole day.

* * *

><p>Yeah, yeah I know I'm late with my update on this story. Sorry but I've been working a lot with my designs and helping out a lot in my school. Very sorry! If you wanna scream at me go ahead I deserve it. -_-<p>

Okay so I've read the reviews and I just wanted to let you all I will work on my grammar! Hopefully this chapter made it up. *pouting* if not sorry.

How's everyone today? I hope you all have a great day.

Please follow, favorite and Review. Don't forget to vote as well! Thank you for those who voted I've reached up to 12 voters to continue on the story! Until the next chapter my NaLu lovers! Aye Sir!

P.S I really can't get that School Rumble opening song out of my head no more! It's stuck in my head! *Face red* But I'm gonna roll with it.

Once again thank you XoKris10oX for helping me out! #Aye Sir! Check out her stories as well!


End file.
